The World At Large
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: This is the sequel to Mr & Mrs Brightside! Jemma FINALLY! Chapter 10 is UP! Sellie! It's Emma's senior year and she runs into some interesting people who changed her life over a winter break. What happens when school is let back in after break?
1. Long Time No See

**Title:** The World At large

**Author:** Psyc0gurl0

**Disclamier:** none of it is mine! Tear.

**Summary:** It is Emma's senior year and everything seems to be changing for her. She is becoming closer with her boyfriend, Peter, until someone spectacular comes along. Ellie is in love with someone, and Manny is trying to be friends with her again. Her parents are on the rocks and she is trying to get over her eating disorder. What is her senior year going to be like?

**History:** So, just to catch you all up! After the last chapter in Mr and Mrs Brightside; Alex and Paige hooked up, like in the show. Jay is never found out, and Spinner is welcomed back. Ellie joins Craigs band, and they start getting closer, until he leaves. Emma dates Peter, like in the show. But she never sees Snake with the Principal...yet. Manny and Emma are sort of friends now. JT never got Liberty pregnant. It had been 2 years since the shooting, and talking to Jay. Ellie is still living with her, she is a writer, she isn't dating anyone and hasn't talked to Sean since he's been at school. Jay graduated from Degrassi last year, no one has really heard from him since. Alex and Paige went to the local college. I think that is all.

**Couples:** Jay/Emma (obviously) Ellie/Sean. Ellie/Craig Alex/Paige

**Authors' Note: **So I still have to watch the season premire! I thought what better day to post it on then the day Sean comes back. I say a little of it so far, but I'm going to catch it in an hour so...watching the part I saw I got an engenius idea! and it totally made the story I was going to write more interesting, cause I only had an outline. Anyway! Thank you to all 100 of you who reviewd my last story and I hope this one is as popular as the last. If you haven't read the first it is called Mr and Mrs Brightside. This story is named after the Modest Mouse song, which I love! Ok I think that is all I have to say...so far.

**Chapter 1:** **Long Time No See**

"I love Winter Break!" Emma said with a smile as she walked into her house, to find it housing a lazy Ellie.

"I do too! Then we can finally do something!" Ellie said turning the tv off and looking at Emma.

"Senior year is almost over!" Emma said smiling and sitting next to Ellie on the couch.

"Then we will move! And then we will be in college in the states or somewhere equally cool!" Ellie said with a smile.

"Yep! Now let me start my homework then we can go out tonight, it the parentals will let us, that is."

"Don't worry, they went to visit some friend with Jack." Ellie said watching as Emma went to the kitchen table and take her homework out.

"Oh." Emma muttered starting her homework.

They were quiet for an hour until Emma announced she was done and they headed to the Dot.

"So, what should we do tonight?" Ellie asked looking at the menu.

"I'm not sure." Emma wondered picking at her nail polish.

"Emma, you know what the doctor said, you have to eat with someone at every meal." Ellie muttered as she saw Spinner come over to them to take their orders.

"Hey Ellie, Emma, what do you guys want?" Spinner asked tapping his pencil against his pad.

Emma sighed heavily and muttered her order, hating when she knew Ellie was right. So far the only person to actually care about, and watch what Emma was eating was Ellie.

"So, how was school?" Ellie asked watching Spinner wait on tables.

"Fine, I guess. Nothing really big happened." Emma said with a laugh.

"But it was really funny when Peter passed me a note in English!" Emma said with a happy sigh.

Ellie resisted rolling her eyes at her best friend. Peter and Emma had been going out for a couple months, and that was usually Emma ever talked about. Ellie was happy her friend found someone to like again, but sometimes she worried Emma was pushing it. She felt sometimes her friend had to push herself to like Peter. Ellie liked Peter just fine, he was nice and sweet, but Ellie couldn't help but miss Jay. Just like she couldn't help and miss Sean, it was impossible to NOT miss them, they were such big parts of their lives, just like Alex was too.

"So, maybe we should see a movie." Emma shrugged and picked at her french fries and salad.

"What movie?" Emma muttered.

Ellie shrugged and was quiet for a minute. "Well we could see...The Illusionist. I heard that was really good."

Emma took a french fry and nodded. "Ok, I'll see that, but can we invite Peter?"

Ellie sighed. "If you must."

"You know, we could double date, Peter has a really nice friend named Joey, you might like him." Emma said with a hopeful smile.

Ellie grimaced and turned her attention to the door, which had opened. "Craig!" Ellie screeched causing most of the restaurant to go quiet.

Craig smiled at her and pulled a chair up to their table. "Hey Ellie, Emma. What's up?" Craig said smiling at them.

"Nothing, just discussing what we should be doing." Emma said with a shrug.

"When did you get back?" Ellie asked trying to control her voice.

Craig smiled at her, "I got back yesterday, I decided to stay with Joey for Christmas. I wanted to take a break from work." Craig said glancing at Emma but turning his attention back to Ellie.

Emma smirked at her friend, already knowing what was coming.

"That's so cool! We'll probably see you then!" Ellie said flipping her hair.

"Yeah, probably. What are you guys doing today?" Craig asked.

"Thinking about seeing a movie." Emma muttered.

"What are you going to go see?"

"The Illusionist. You should come, it could be like a group hang. Emma is inviting Peter." Ellie said trying to act nonchalant.

Craig raised an eyebrow, "really? Who's Peter?"

"My boyfriend." Emma said with a smile, "we've been going out for—"

"Oh, so you and Jay didn't get back together?" Craig asked interrupting.

Emma turned a shade of two paler. "N-N-No. Why w-would we?" Emma stuttered, at the thought of her ex.

"Well, I just thought, I mean, you guys were so hung up on each other. Then, when I heard he got his act together, and works at that Auto Repair shop, I thought, you guys would get back together." Craig said with a shrug. "But, this Peter guy sounds fine. It's ok if I go with you to the movies, right?"

"Yes! Of course! Emma has Peter, I'll need someone to talk to while they make out." Ellie said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Emma muttered, still thinking about what Craig said. She picked at her food, just so Ellie wouldn't say anything and called Peter, who was happy to come see a movie with them.

* * *

At 8:30 pm they heard a knock on the door and went to open it. 

"Hey Peter." Emma said kissing him then taking him into the living room where Ellie and Craig were playing cards.

"This is Craig, and you know Ellie." Emma said with a smile as she introduced them.

"Hi." Craig said looking up from his cards.

"Hey. So what times the movie at?"

"Oh in 10 minutes." Ellie said looking at the clock.

"I guess, we should go then." Peter said heading towards the door as the others followed.

"You know, if you wanted to double date Joey wasn't busy tonight." Peter said as they got into the car.

"Oh! No! We aren't—"

"No! We aren't"

Ellie and Craig said at the same time babbling.

"Really?" Peter asked with a laugh. "How do you guys, know each other?" Peter asked.

"We were in a band together, I went away to work on my career, and we just ran into each other tonight." Craig said.

"Oh." Peter said as they pulled into the movie theater.

They got out of the car and went to stand in line for a ticket. "So." Ellie said trying to make conversation. She had a distant memory of going out with Jay and Sean and how easily conversation flowed through them. But this time when they went out with Peter and Craig it was a little tense.

They got their tickets and headed into the movie theater as Ellie and Emma got popcorn.

"Is it a little...tense or is it just me?" Emma muttered as they waited for popcorn.

"Um, I noticed it too, maybe we should have went by ourselves." Ellie muttered.

"You know, we'll do something the whole 2 weeks off by ourselves. Have you heard from Alex lately?" Emma asked as the walked into the theater.

Ellie nodded, "we had lunch today."

Emma nodded and they went to find the boys. "We should have lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah, I asked her that, she said she and Paige did lunch on Saturdays, but we could join." Ellie said with a shrug as they sat down in their seats.

"That's fine." Emma muttered as the previews came on.

"Em, pass the popcorn." Peter said.

The movie began and four teens ate their popcorn in peace. No one talked and no one made out, it was a very tense atmosphere.

"So I liked the movie." Ellie said as they walked out of the theater around 10:45.

"Me too! Edward Norton is really cool."

"And Jessica Biel is hott." Craig said with a laugh as they got back into the car.

"So, should we do something else?" Peter asked as the drove around for a little while.

"I don't know, I wanna do something else, I mean, it's only 10:45 and it's my first day of freedom." Emma said with a smile.

"What do you wanna do?" Peter asked looking at her for too long and hitting a piece of ice.

"Sh–" Peter yelled as the slid in a circle and ran off the road into a tree.

"Shit!" Peter yelled as they hurried to get out of the car.

"Oh my god!" Emma said as the looked at the damage.

"What are we going to do?" Ellie said rubbing her hands together to try and stay warm. She thought back to the boys of their past, and realized they could have fixed this with no problem, they were after all obsessed with cars.

"Well, I don't know, maybe, call the repair shop." Craig said sarcastically.

"No!" Emma yelled causing everyone to look at her.

"Emma, honey, my car is jammed into a tree." Peter said looking at her.

"We HAVE to call the repair shop."

"Yeah, Emma, what are you afraid of?" Ellie asked with a smirk.

Emma balled up a piece of snow and threw it at her.

"Ah! Emma!" Ellie said laughing. "It's cold! And now I'm wet! We really need to call the repair shop!"

"I doubt they're open!" Emma said desperately looking for a reason to not call the shop.

"Emma Nelson! What the hell is your problem! We need to call the damn shop! So get off your high horse and call them!" Peter yelled making everyone jump at Peter's seriousness.

Emma took a deep breath and dialed the operator for the repair shop. As she did this no one talked, they all looked at her, as she made the seemingly simple call. "They'll be here in half an hour." Emma muttered as she hung up the phone.

Peter sighed in relief and leaned against the car.

Craig and Ellie just looked at each other wondering what to do. Finally after 30 minutes of silence they saw headlights in the distance and a pick up truck slow down beside them. A dark figure got out of the car and headed towards them.

"So, what happened?" A deep voice yelled out to them.

Emma braced herself to see Jay and hoped Peter wouldn't ask too many questions.

"We slid on a piece of ice." Peter muttered as the guy walked towards them.

Ellie gasped when she saw who it was and nearly fainted. "Oh my god." She muttered.

"Oh my god is right!" Emma yelled when she saw who it was.

"Sean!" they yelled together as Sean smirked at them then looked at the two guys.

"Hey, Craig." Sean said waving at Craig who nodded back, then he looked at Peter.

"This, your car?" Sean asked smirking.

"Yeah." Peter muttered taking in a deep breath. "Who are you?"

"Sean Cameron, a friend of Emma and Ellie." Sean said holding out a hand to shake.

"Peter, Emma's boyfriend."

"Emma's boyfriend, isn't that interesting." a voice said behind them, making all 5 of them turn towards it.

Emma winced at the voice and nearly died of panic right then. She thought when she saw Sean that he was alone. Obviously not when she heard THAT voice. A voice she would never forget as hard as she tried. She turned around to face her past, her present and her future.

"Hey, GreenPeace. Long time no see." He said with a smirk.

She tried to smile back, but she couldn't her insides where all over the place and she couldn't think straight. This feeling hadn't happened to her in so long.

"Hey Jay." She muttered back, taking a deep breath, and trying to calm her jumping nerves.

(A/n: I hope it was a good comeback! I am now working on 5 stories jeez. So I don't know anything about cars or eating disorders so please bare with me. Also, how was it? Good bad should I continue my sequel?)


	2. You Always Hurt The Ones You Love

**A/n:** Thank you everyone for the reviews and taking the time to read the first chapter of the sequel! It means alot, thanks for the feedback, and I'm trying to clean up my spelling and OOCness. Sorry the update took so long, I was having problems getting this perfectly, then finally I told my self, self you have to update NOW. So I hope this is good enough, I hope to hear good things about it, or negative feedback whatever.

**Chapter 2** **You Always Hurt the Ones you Love**

_Recap: _

_"Hey Jay." She muttered back, taking a deep breath, and trying to calm her jumping nerves. _

* * *

"Hi Jay." Ellie muttered gulping. Sean they could handle, but Jay? Jay Hogart? What were they going to do?

"Hey Ellie, Craig, and Emma." Jay said with a smirk. "You must be Greenpeace's new boy toy. I'm Jay her—"

"Friend!" Emma yelled loudly. "Jay's an old friend!" Emma said with a fake smile to her boyfriend.

Peter raised an eyebrow at her. "Friend? I'm Peter, her boyfriend." Peter said holding out a hand to shake.

Jay looked at it with disgust and rolled his eyes as he went over towards the car. "So, this the damage?" Jay asked patting the car harder then necessary.

"Yep, my baby."

Emma sighed as she listened to Peter talk about his car. She liked her boyfriend a lot, but, he was just so annoying when he talked about his 'baby.'

"So, what's the matter with it? Will it be ok? And how much will it be?" Peter asked nervously watching Jay and Sean circle the car.

"Well, I think that we should probably take it to the shop, don't you think Cameron?" Jay said looking at Sean, who nodded. "Ok, well, I guess you'll be riding with us then. I can't wait to catch up with you guys." Jay said with a smirk hooking the car up to the truck.

Sean shook his head as he listened to his friend, he went over to help Jay hook up the truck and signaled for the 4 others to get in the car.

"Wow, so did you all go to school together?" Peter asked as they started the car.

"Yeah, something like that." Jay said loudly. "We were all really good friends, Emma and Sean used to date, so that was how we met Emma." Jay said glancing at Sean, who was still silent.

Peter looked at his girlfriend who was looking out the window, trying not to pay attention. "Em, you went out with Sean?" Peter demanded voice laced with worry. Peter loved his girlfriend, he didn't want her to get attached to Sean again, he had heard stories about Sean from guys in his classes. He knew that Emma had hung with a bad crowd last year, but he never would have figured she had dated them too. Emma dating Sean was weird to him, Emma was perfect why would she date someone imperfect? What if she wanted to go back to him too? Peter told himself he wouldn't allow it. He loved Emma and didn't want to let her go. Ever.

Emma glanced at the boy sitting next to her and nodded, "yep. Me and Sean were, like, peanut butter and jelly. Inseparable." Emma said looking at Jay's back angrily. Why was he there? She wondered as the drove on the dark rode. What did she do that was so bad, that some higher being wanted her to see her ex-something again. Jay wasn't her boyfriend exactly they never had 'the talk.' but he defiantly wasn't an acquaintance or a friend. He was somewhere in-between those two things. She wanted him to be her boyfriend, back then, but now she had Peter. Or something.

"Really? That close, huh?" Peter asked crossing his arms and scowling, but no one could tell in the dark.

"Not really, we were mostly friends." Sean muttered as he looked in the back seat and saw Peter's expression. "But we dated a little." Sean added turning back around.

"Yeah and it was the best years of my life." Emma said still looking at Jay, pissed to the extreme.

"Oh." Peter muttered looking down.

"Until, of course, I met you, Peter." Emma said realizing her boyfriend was in the car.

Ellie looked from her best friend, to Sean to Jay to Peter, wondering what the hell was going on. She knew that Emma was angry for seeing Jay, and Ellie for the most part was starting to get a little angry for seeing Sean. Ellie was just starting to get over him, she was a serious writer, and Craig was back in town. She was hoping that her and Craig could maybe talk...and get closer...and closer...until they were maybe dating. Ellie liked Craig and she was so over Sean. Mostly.

Ellie sighed as the car became quiet and Peter was quietly seething next to her. Ellie thought Peter was a little...weird, shall we say. He was a little possessive sometimes, it kinda creeped her out. She knew that Peter liked Emma, a lot, but sometimes she wondered what would happen if her best friend broke up with him, would he do a Rick? And sometimes Ellie felt a little bad for wanting her best friend to break up with him, Emma for some reason always attracted the weird boys or bad ones.

"So, how have you guys been?" Ellie said when the car became quiet.

"Well, I'm glad I'm back, I missed it here, and my parent's were really starting to annoy me. I'm staying with Jay and am debating whether to start back at Degrassi."

"You should! You know to get your high school diploma." Emma said smiling for the first time since seeing Sean and Jay.

"Yeah? You think?" Sean asked turning around to talk to her.

"Yeah defiantly! It'll be like old times, except without everyone."

"Em, we have lunch together." Ellie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I leave campus to meet Ellie for lunch, so it'll kinda be like old times." Emma said smiling at him.

"You want Sean to come to school with us?" Peter asked eyes wide. "Why?"

"Cause he's my friend and it'll be fun, plus he has to finish high school sometime." Emma said with a laugh.

"But...Em, I mean, he can finish in Wasaga!" Peter whined.

"Peter, he lives here now I don't think he can—"

"But what if! What if!" Peter stuttered wanting to shake her. He didn't want her to leave him for Sean. "What if you too started dating again."Peter whispered looking at her.

Emma couldn't stop laughing as she heard this, her and Sean start dating again? "I'm sorry, Peter that won't happen. I...am dating you." She stuttered out.

Peter opened his mouth to say something when Jay started to talk.

"Is mommy's boy afraid Emma will actually dump him for someone with balls?" Jay asked mocking Peter.

"What?" Peter asked not knowing what to say. He had heard stories about Jay, they were even worse then the Sean stories. Inside Peter was afraid of getting into a fight with Jay, but he told himself he couldn't let that show.

"You heard me, mommy's boy."Emma rolled her eyes, trying to hold her anger in until they got out of the car and she could explode.

"Oh look! We're here!" Craig yelled as they pulled up to a building with at least 6 cars parked in front of it. Craig opened the door before the car came to a stop and practically jumped out.

"Thank god." Ellie muttered getting out of the car, Peter followed her.

"I'm gonna go talk to the mechanic about this, and follow my car." Peter muttered following his car and leaving her.

Ellie and Craig wondered into the building to keep warm, and Sean went to find the lead mechanic, leaving only Jay and Emma.

Emma marched over to her ex-something as he got out of the car. "What the hell is your problem?" she muttered standing in front of him, her arms crossed.

Jay smirked back at her and shrugged, "I have no idea what you are talking about Greenpeace."

"Why are you here?" Emma demanded.

"Em, really I have no idea what you are talking about, I work here, you called me."

"Leave me alone!" Emma yelled turning to find Ellie.

"Greenpeace, you called me remember! Your damn car broke!" Jay yelled after her as she walked away.

"Stop harassing my boyfriend!" Emma yelled behind her.

"Then stop shoving it in my face!"

"I hate you!" Emma said turning around.

Jay stared at her for a minute then opened his mouth, "Not as much as I hate you, babe, go back to your asshole of a boyfriend! I hope you too are happy together!" Jay yelled turning around and going to find Sean.

Emma took a deep breath and went into the building to find, Ellie and Craig. After thinking about Jay and dreaming about him, she finally saw him. It hurt to see him, and he hurt her by saying those things, it was what she deserved though, she had said she hated him first. It was funny though, she didn't hate him, she was just made at him for leaving her, and hurting her.

She missed him a lot, maybe even loved him at one point, it was funny though, you always hurt the ones you love.

(A/n: So? How was it? When I wrote it out I thought it was longer, so sorry about the shortness of it! Reviews please!)


	3. Cancer Sticks

**A/n:** Wow! I have 2 chapters and already 20 reviews, I'm more popular then I thought. LoL. So I today I fell in gym and bashed my head against the floor, you can already see how clumsy I am. So the reason I told you that I fell and killed my head is because the wording might me a little off, cause I think I have a concution (spelling is pretty wrong on that) my world history teacher wouldn't buy that as an excuse for now paper...um. Ok I think I am not making sense anymore so here is chapter 3, and if you want to check out my Jay/Emma one shot please do. It's only M for swearing!

**Chapter 3** _**Cancer Sticks**_

"I love you, Emma, you know that right?" Peter whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

Emma nodded staring up at the ceiling. They had gotten back from the auto shop ok but, Emma had been really quiet since her fight with Jay.

"What is up with you, tonight? Ever since seeing that guy you've been acting funny." Peter whined playing with her hair.

"Sorry." she said automatically as she lay in his bed, in his room, staring at his ceiling. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I know, me too, my parents are gonna kill me once they found out my car is wrecked."

Emma stared at him for a minute then shook her head. "Uh huh."

"You have no idea what is going to happen to me, they might not let me see you. But I'll find a way, don't worry, Gorgeous." Peter said starting to kiss her neck again.

She sighed deeply and continued to stare at the ceiling, she was so bored right now.

Ellie and Craig and gotten them a ride to Peter's. Sean had said bye, but Jay was no where in sight, Emma wished that she could have seen him one last time before she left with Peter, maybe if things had turned out different she would be at Jay's house instead of Peter's. She would be kissing Jay instead of Peter, but whenever that thought entered her head she shook it out. She was with Peter now, not Jay.

NOT Jay.

Ellie and Craig had said they were going out for a few hours when Peter suggested some alone time in his room, that lead to him kissing her and telling her she was beautiful and saying how much he loved her. All stuff she wished she heard from someone else's mouth...

"I wonder where Ellie and Craig are?" Emma said sitting up and looking at the door.

"Probably making out or something, you know, something WE should be doing." Peter said taking her hand.

"Peter, I don't feel very good I think I will go home."

"But Em—"

"I'm sorry I'll call you tomorrow." Emma said getting up and grabbing her coat. "If Ellie comes back tell her I left, and that I am at home." Emma said kissing him lightly on the cheek and leaving the room.

"Fine! I'll be here, alone!" Peter yelled as he heard the door close downstairs. "All alone..." he muttered flipping on the TV.

Outside Emma debated how she would get home, she had no car, and Ellie and Craig weren't there. "How to get home..." she muttered as she started walking in the pitch darkness.

As she got farther away from her boyfriend's house, Emma realized how dark and quiet the surrounding streets where. She silently wished she had something to protect herself, because it was so incredibly dark. As she rounded the next corner and reached into her purse to take her IPOD out she realized that she had come upon the Ravine.

She had forgotten that Peter's house was right by the Ravine, and she quietly cursed her bad luck. She had never had to walk from or to Peter's house since she always got a ride, but now she had to walk and she noticed things. She noticed the Ravine for one thing, with the picnic benches and the fire, along with THAT van she had heard everyone talk about.

She also noticed two familiar shapes, one tall with a backwards baseball cap and the other a little shorter with blonde hair. It was none other then Sean and Jay, with some of their friends surrounding them.

She took a deep breath and quickly wondered if she should go over there, but she shook her head and decided that she shouldn't go over there. She couldn't handle anymore Sean and Jay right now. She started to walk down another dark street when she heard her name being called.

"Emma! Emma Nelson! GreenPeace! Get your cute ass over here!" Emma winced and silently cursed Alex for noticing her. She took a deep breath and headed over to Alex, Jay, and Sean sitting on the picnic tables.

"Ahh! I haven't seen you for so long! How's Senior year?" Alex asked smirking and hugging her friend.

"Well, it's lonely I guess, I'm sorta friends with Manny."

"Manny? Why?"

"No one else to hang out with." Emma said with a shrug.

"Oh right, everyone cool already graduated." Alex said laughing and pulling a pack of cigarettes's out.

"Since when do you smoke?" Emma asked eyeing the pack.

"Since I started dating Paige, and her demandingness."

"How's that going?"

"Good, she's kinda annoying sometimes but everyone is at one point of another." Alex said lighting up.

"Yeah." Emma muttered glancing at Sean and Jay who hadn't talked since she had arrived.

"Hey again, Sean, Jay." Emma said smiling weakly at them.

"Where's Ellie?" was the first thing out of Sean's mouth.

"Out with Craig."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, Peter kinda kicked them out."

Jay snorted, "no surprise there, momma's boy kicked the love birds out just to make it with GreenPeace. He must've forgotten Greenpeace doesn't give in to anyone." Jay said taking a cigarette from Alex's pack.

Emma glared at him. "What is your problem? All night you have been like this!" Emma demanded reaching up and yanking the cancer stick out of his mouth.

"All night?" Alex asked looking back and forth.

"Well if you weren't so annoying I wouldn't HAVE to be like this." Jay snarled taking another cigarette from Alex but Emma wacked it out of his hand again. "Stop doing that!" Jay said finally exploding.

"Then stop taking them, they'll kill you!" Emma yelled back.

"Why would you care! Your with—"

"Because I would care if you died! I've always cared, Jay, you're just too dumb to figure that out! Emma yelled stomping off back the way she had come.

"She still cares about me?" he muttered watching her leave. He was playing with another cigarette he had taken from Alex, he looked down at it and wondered where his lighter was, but then he thought about what she said and threw it on the ground.

"Your giving me 4 bucks to pay for those unused cigs." Alex said taking a drag on her own. "And what is going on with you and Emma. She doesn't mention you since you, too, broke up and all of a sudden she's yelling about your attitude. Have you guys been talking?"

"Here." he said handing her 4 dollars and ignoring the question Alex asked. "Is she walking alone?" Jay asked still watching her.

"Yeah, I guess, do you think Ellie still cares about me?" Sean asked out loud.

"No, she's with Manning, but Emma still cares about me."Jay said watching her then getting up off the picnic table and started walking after her.

"Where are you going?" Sean asked watching his friend, "I need a ride back to your place!"

"I'm going to go get Emma, I wanna talk to her." Jay yelled back, smiling.

As Jay walked away smiling after Emma, Sean realized that, that was the first real-honest-to-god smile he had seen on his friend's face since high school. Sean shook his head at the realization and hoped that Jay and Emma wouldn't kill each other with their little 'talk.' He also hoped Peter wouldn't intrude.

(A/n: So...I think after reading this for the third time today that 1. its short 2. Jay I think is out of character and 3. Sean doesn't talk that much. and 4 I'm hungry. So moving on...review please! if you want and check my one shot out...please?)


	4. Never Except Rides From Strangers

**A/n:** thank u! Thank u! thank u! U all are so wonderful! lol. I finally finished chapter 4! i've been working on it for...awhile. I wanted to put it on, on Friday, cause we had the day off, but I didn't. Anyway. This chapter, might be upsetting, cause there is some infidelity going on, and I'm pretty sure I just foreshadowed, so i will shut up! So i have a question for you guys!

**On Ellie: Craig or Sean or Jesse?**

I don't know. I can't decide. So help me out PLEASE! and review, that would be awesome!

**_Chapter 4 Never Except Rides From Strangers_**

_Recap:_

_Sean shook his head at the realization and hoped that Jay and Emma wouldn't kill each other with their little 'talk.' He also hoped Peter wouldn't intrude._

* * *

"Hey GreenPeace! Wait up!" Jay yelled as he ran to catch up after her.

"Leave me alone, Jay!"

"I just wanna talk, baby." Jay said.

Emma didn't have to see him to know he was smirking. "I said, leave me alone."

"Do you want a ride?"

Emma stopped, sighed, then nodded. "Fine, but that's all."

"You got it, Greenpeace." he started walking to where he parked his car, expecting Emma to follow him, which she did glaring at his back all the while.

"Calm down, greenpeace, and stop glaring at me." Jay yelled behind his shoulder, without looking back at her. He had known her for so long, he didn't even have to look behind him to know she was pissed.

"I'm calm, Jay. I'm fine."

Jay rolled his eyes at her forced polite manner. She could never let herself be free, and just let her emotions flow. "Sure, ya are Greenpeace." he muttered unlocking his car, and opening the door for her.

"I can open my door, Jay."

"I never said you couldn't."

"Well you opened my door for me."

"I was being polite, I assumed you would've recognized the gesture."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your dating a rich boy aren't you?"

Emma's expression soured as she realized where this was going. "So?"

"Doesn't he do polite manly things for you?" Jay said smirking at her.

"So?"

"Well I just assumed you would have recognized the gesture since, Mo-Peter does that crap all the time."

Emma glared at him then stepped into his car. He got in on the other side, smirking at her as he started the ignition.

"Jay, on this ride home you will not mention Peter's name or some stupid title you gave to him, that's rule number one. Number two we will not talk, about past things. And number three, no detours." Emma said her voice stern and her insides jumping.

"Rules, GreenPeace? We aren't 5. Who wants rules?"

She looked at him eyebrows raised, expression unreasonable.

"Fine, GreenPeace, whatever you want." Jay said still smirking.

"And you won't smirk!" Emma yelled, finally letting the smirk get to her.

Jay shook his head, ducking his expression out of her line of vision. "So, what's up?" Jay asked casually as they drove down the dark road.

"Nothing, just finished my 1st semester." Emma said looking out the window.

"Cool and how's—"

"If you say Peter, I will cut your tongue out!" Emma said turning to glare at him.

"Woaw! GreenPeace cool it! I wasn't going to say Parker or whatever. I was going to ask how...Ellie was." Jay said laughing at her expression.

"Yeah right."

"It's true."

"She's good. She lives with us. Once I move out though, we are getting a place together."

"Sounds fun."

"It will be." Emma said sighing.

An awkward silence fell on them as they sat there, Jay driving and Emma looking out the dark windows.

"Did you really mean that?" Jay asked quietly, staring straight ahead.

"Mean, what?" She asked turning to look at him.

"That you still cared about me." he muttered even quieter.

Emma stiffened and turned back outside. "I don't know what your talking about." she muttered.

He glanced at her incredulous. "Are you, serious?" he yelled taking a sharp turn and pulling over onto the side of the road.

"What the hell, Jay!" she yelled as the car stopped.

"I'm not starting the car until you admit you still feel something for me." he yelled taking the keys and putting them in his pocket.

"I will not! I have a new boyfriend! And we—"

"Nelson! I'm not starting the damn car till you say it!" Jay yelled crossing his arms.

Emma stared at him for a minute. He reminded of her of her little brother, when he didn't get his way. "Jay, we didn't even date."

"We were going to until you, just disappeared!" he yelled.

"Because you got an ST freakin D!" she yelled back. "And fooled around at the Ravine! How can I trust a guy like that! I'm walking." she yelled opening the door.

"Wait!" Jay yelled grabbing her shoulder, stopping her from leaving. Her face was so close to his he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"I–" he started but Emma cut him off with her lips, on his. Kissing him.

Deeply.

She broke away from him and looked deep into his eyes, desire coming off her body in waves. "I do, still care about you, Jay. Hell I even missed you for some reason." she said laughing a little, "now shut up." she said kissing him once again, this time more deeply.

"Em–" he said as they broke apart again, and she reached to close the door.

"Rule number 1, he doesn't exist right now." she muttered pressing her lips against this for the last time, until pushing him into the back seat. "Only you do." she added.

"I'm starting to like these rules." he said as he let himself be pushed into the back seat.

"Yeah? Me too. And that sexy smirk." Emma added as she kissed every inch she could find.

"I am a sexy guy." Jay muttered capturing her lips again.

"I never doubted it."

* * *

"Sorry, Peter, I haven't seen her." Ellie said as she rolled her eyes. This was the 3rd time Peter had called in one hour. Ellie could understand the first 2 but 3 times?

"Yes, I'll call. Yes. Ok. Sure. Bye." Ellie set the phone down then turned to her current company.

"So, how long will you be in town for?" Ellie asked Craig as they settled onto the couch.

"I dunno yet. Awhile probably." Ellie smiled at him and turned her attention back to her previous task before Peter called.

"So, which movie?"

"Whichever."

"Craig, be a little more specific." Ellie said with a laugh.

"Uh...Terminator 2."

"Good choice." Ellie muttered popping the DVD in the tv.

"You know, Ellie, I'm glad we're friends." Craig said as she got on the couch. "All the women in my life, are really..."

"Slutty?" Ellie blurted as she thought of Manny.

Craig laughed. "Sometimes. I'm glad I can talk to you though, you're a great friend." Craig said as he turned his attention to the TV.

"Friend?" Ellie muttered as her hopes were smashed with that one word. She really liked Craig and he only thought of them as friends? They watched the movie, quiet, Ellie trying to concentrate on Arnold Shworzenager's voice instead of Craig's hand mere inches away.

The slamming of the door made her jump and she turned around to see Emma, breathing hard and running a hand through her disheveled hair. "Are you ok?" Ellie asked looking her up and down.

"Um...yeah. Hey Craig. You guys keep, doing whatever I will be downstairs. Alone." Emma said her voice breathy. She ran downstairs closing the door to the basement, hard.

"What the hell was that?" Ellie muttered as she looked at Craig. Craig shrugged then looked at Ellie's face.

"You want me to go?" he muttered as he saw her looking towards the basement door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Cool."

"Yeah." Ellie muttered as she headed towards the basement door.

"Em?" Ellie called as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, El?" Emma asked her voice muffled from the bathroom.

"Em, are you ok?" Ellie asked knocking on the bathroom door. Ellie opened the door slowly as she heard a sob."Em?" she asked quietly bending down to look at her friend.

"I did a bad thing, Ellie." Emma sobbed her hands covering her face, her body scrunched in a little ball.

Ellie sighed taking her friend in her arms, like Emma had done so much for her, in the past year. "what'd you do?"

"I slept with Jay." Emma muttered against Ellie's shoulder.

"WHAT?" Ellie yelled jerking away from Emma. "Emma? Tell me your lying!" Ellie pleaded looking at her friend.

"I'm sorry. I was in the car with him, and we had so much tension between us and then we were so close." Emma sobbed hugging her knees to her chest. "I feel so bad. I feel dirty, and gross. What's going to happen? What's Peter going to do? What am I going to do?" Emma said starting to sob harder.

Ellie shook her head, at a lose for words. "Ellie?" Emma asked in a small voice. "I didn't mean too, I guess I'm just not over Jay, yet." Ellie said nothing, still.

"I think I love him." Emma muttered her head buried in her arms. "I think I always have."

"Em, you don't love him. Not yet, I mean, he care about him. But maybe this was a one time deal. You have Peter, you know." Ellie whispered. "I know. I like Peter, but Jay—"

"has broken your heart. You were doing good. Don't go back to that place Emma, we just got out of there." Ellie said hugging her friend.

"Should I tell, Peter?" Emma muttered.

"I don't know." Ellie muttered standing up. As she was about to walk out, she heard Emma say something, "Sean asked about you, he wants to know if you still care." Ellie heard Emma say. "Do you?"

Ellie was quiet then turned back to Emma. "Why did you except a ride from a stranger? NEVER except rides from strangers, Em."

Emma smiled at her, "Jay isn't a stranger."

"Do you know him? Do you REALLY know him?" Emma thought about the question as she watched Ellie go back upstairs. Did she really know, Jay? Did Ellie still care about Sean? And what was she going to do about Peter? Should she tell him? Should she see Jay again? Emma closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She really should not have gotten into the damn car with him.

Now she was screwed, in more ways then one.

(A/n: I'm not sure if Ellie would actually react like that but, I've always viewed her as very reasonable and stuff. So I hope you don't hate Ellie, she's just thinking logically. So I hope no one was OOC. And that Emma was a slut. but come on! you saw it building! and one more thing, please answer the question about Ellie. cause i cant decide! thank u! Can't wait to see what u guys say!)


	5. Love Triangle

**A/N:** Thank yous! to all 33 of you who are revewing the story here, so it's been a little while since I updated, huh? So anyway here is chapter 5, I hope its good. Ha I finally have nothing to say in my authors note except thank yous.

**Chapter 5_ Love Triangle_**

"Merry almost Christmas, girls!" Spike said as Ellie and Emma came upstairs Christmas Eve morning.

It had been 3 days, 72 hours, 1726 minutes, and 41,424 seconds since Emma had last seen Jay and she was unsurprised to find out that she missed him.

A lot.

It was almost as bad as the 1st time he went away from her life, and now she couldn't get him out of her mind. It was driving her insane, and her being insane meant her being bitchy and mean.

Ellie hadn't talked to her for a day then decided to get over it, when Emma said she would tell Peter about what she did in Jay's car. Emma hadn't seen Peter lately, and some how Ellie knew Emma wasn't going to tell him even if she said she would.

"Merry Christmas Eve, mom." Emma said smiling.

"I'm glad today you aren't mopping around because we have a special treat for you guys!" Spike said smiling at them.

"What is it, mom?" Emma asked sitting at the table eager to learn what the surprise was for her and Ellie.

"We are throwing a Christmas party!" Archie said coming in with a box of lights looking excited.

"We've been planing it for weeks, and we thought you two looked so down we'd surprise you." Spike added smiling at them.

"What do you think?" Archie asked studying the girls for their expression.

"Wow!" Ellie said trying to smile.

"This is so cool! When did you have the time to put this together?"

"When you two were out." Spike said waving the idea away and going back to making them breakfast. "And we aren't even at the best part!" she added looking at her husband. "We invited, Craig, Sean, and Jay! We had to invited Jay, I mean, we invited Sean and Jay was right there so... Oh and of course Peter and Manny!" Spike and Archie said smiling at them.

Ellie and Emma looked at each other too stunned to say anything.

"R-Really! T-That's great mom!" Emma said in a voice that sounded as if she would cry.

"Well your welcome, girls! And we promise not to make fun of you too much." Archie said laughing.

"We invited so many people, I can't wait till tonight. Emma, Ellie go clean your room, your party will be down there." Spike said pushing their meals in front of them then gesturing to the basement.

"Sorry, but it's all we can manage." Archie said seeing Emma's frozen expression.

"O-k." Emma said looking down at the breakfast of eggs and toast and felt like throwing up. "Ok." she said again and started eating even though she wasn't hungry anymore. But if she didn't eat her parents would assume and the yelling would commence.

"Ok." Ellie added looking at her breakfast.

"We'll get right on that after we eat."

"Good, girls, and find something sexy to wear tonight because we are going to party!" Spike said shimming towards Archie who wrapped his arms around her and started dancing with her.

"Ok." They said together watching the Simpson's dance together, very excited, while the two friends looked as if they would shoot themselves.

"Can't wait." they added looking at their breakfasts and wincing.

* * *

After eating and cleaning their room Emma and Ellie headed towards the mall to find something nice to wear.

"Wow, I can't believe what your parents did." Ellie muttered as they walked past Victoria Secret.

"Yeah, I know." Emma said still in a daze about hearing that Sean, Jay, Peter, AND Craig were coming over. Oh and she couldn't forget Manny. "Why did she do this? Does she seriously hate me that much?"

"I don't think she hates you she just thought it would be a nice idea."

Emma looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. "I'm so nervous!"

"I invited Paige and Alex too, by the way."

"You did? Thank god! We'll have 2 sane people there atleast."

"This is gonna be such a weird night." Ellie muttered as they walked into hot topic.

"Well we'll look good, though." Emma said laughing.

"Yeah...hey would it be weird if Craig and I went out?" Ellie asked out of the blue as they sifted through clothes.

Emma's head whipped up so fast Ellie wondered if she had whip lash. "What the hell? You like Craig?" Emma yelled gleefully. "Again! I knew it!" she added.

"Emma! Be quiet." Ellie muttered as her fast turned bright red.

"But! Ellie you like Craig! That's so...weird. Oh god! And with Manny there, I hope it's good between you too." Emma said as her happy voice went back to the dazed voice she'd been using for most of the day. "So its like a love triange with you, El." Emma added thinking of how Sean still liked her and Ellie liked Craig.

"No square. I think Craig still likes Manny." Ellie said in a sad tone.

"Probably not. But who knows."

"And think of you and Jay and Peter. It will be a huge elephant in the room when we are in there." Ellie said laughing as Emma hit her with a mini skirt.

"I know! But what can I say. 'Hey Peter 3 days ago I accidently slept with my EX who wasn't really my ex since we never really went out' how would that sound?" Emma asked sighing and looking at some more clothes.

"I can't find anything here, lets go." Ellie said as they headed towards the front of the store. "No, but you could try and tell him the truth, if you and he like each other that much he;ll understand." Ellie said shrugging.

"I guess your right." Emma paused looking at the mall map and wondering where they should go next. "Do you mind if we go to American Eagle?" Emma asked knowing how much Ellie hated American Eagle.

"No, let's go." Ellie said sighing as they started towards the store. "Can we go to H&M next?" she added as they entered the store.

"Yeah." Emma said going over to a pair of jeans. "You don't think Jay would say anything do you?" Emma blurted out turning to Ellie.

"Well...he is Jay, he may have changed." Ellie said shrugging.

"I hope he doesn't tell Peter, god tonight we are so screwed! You with your love square and me with my triangle."

"At least yours in a triangle." Ellie said grudgingly. "Mines a square." Ellie added.

"Yeah but mine could be a square if we added Sean, Peter thinks I like Sean."

"Sean's mine." Ellie said crossing her arms. "He can't be in your love square if he's in mine!"

"Yes he can, I don't like Sean, you do."

"No I don't."

"You just got really protective about putting him in my love square, Ellie, you like Sean!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

They went on like this for a few minutes while most of the store watched as the tall blonde and the gothic red head argued, wondering if they should call the police soon. All the shoppers learned that day was that, Ellie still liked Sean and Emma was clearly not over Jay because she slept with him.

(A/n: i was gonna add the party in this chapter, but i didn't sry. the next chapter will be up soon!)


	6. Merry Christmas

**A/n:** so, i wrote this kinda late at night. So anyway I have to hurry up and post this cause i have to go to school in the morning and my mom hates it...whatever u dont need to know that. THANK U for all the reviews and i hope every1 has a Merry Christmas hope this chapter isnt TOO confusing! thank u! i will i think post again b4 christmas though.

* * *

Recap:

All the shoppers learned that day was that, Ellie still liked Sean and Emma was clearly not over Jay because she slept with him.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6** _**Merry Christmas**_

"Are you ready?"

"Not even a little bit." Emma muttered as she stared at herself in she mirror.

Ellie looked at her from her spot on the bed and sighed. "Em, we are going to get through this nothing is going to happen tonight." Ellie said getting up and going over to Emma. "Besides if something bad does happen what's the worse that could?" Ellie said looking at Emma. "We still have each other, and if something really bad happens we can just move right after you graduate." she continued.

Emma sighed and nodded, nothing would happen, she thought trying to convince herself. "I'll be fine, we'll be fine." Emma muttered as the doorbell rang.

They looked at each other and did a once over in the mirror before heading upstairs and towards the front door.

"Hey Em, Ellie." Peter said holding a bowl of salad.

"My mom made this, for our party." Peter said kissing Emma on the lips and heading downstairs to there room.

"Wow, am I the first one?" Peter asked excited.

Ellie and Emma looked at each other. "Yeah." they said in unison.

"Wow, you look great Em." Peter said going over to kiss her again.

"Peter." Emma started as the bell rang again.

"I'll get it." Ellie yelled going up the stairs.

"I think we should talk." Emma said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Peter looked at her a smile forming on his face.

"About what? About us?" he said still smiling and pulling her closer.

"Something like that." Emma muttered.

"Hey Em!" Manny yelled breaking the two of them up and running towards her.

"I'm so glad you invited me!" she said hugging her ex-friend.

"Hey Peter, what's up?" Manny added flipping her hair.

"Hi, Manny." he muttered turned to look at Emma. "What do you want to talk about?"

Emma looked back and forth between Manny Ellie and Peter. "I was wondering if...did you bring presents?" Emma said meekly looking at all three of them.

Ellie rolled her eyes, Manny looked confused, and Peter held up a wrapped box.

"Yep!" he said thinking that was the thing she wanted to ask him.

"Yeah!" she added in the same tone of voice. "We are going to do a gift exchange." Emma said going on with her lie. "I wanted everyone to have a present." She added looking at Ellie for help.

"Yeah, my present is all wrapped up." Ellie said looking around the room for something to wrap.

"Mine too!" Emma added looking at Manny. "Do you?"

Manny looked apologetic and went towards the stairs. "I just forgot something I'll be back soon."

They watched her go as the door bell rang again.

"You can get it, I got it last time." Ellie said looking at Emma.

"I-I Peter can you get that?" Emma said looking at her boyfriend.

"Sure." he said smiling at her.

As he left they looked at each other in a panic.

"What the hell? A gift exchange?"

"Well Manny was right there!" Emma said shrugging.

"What should we wrap?"

They looked around the room again.

"Ok, here!" Emma said shoving a book at Ellie.

"A Physics book, Emma?" Ellie asked looking at it with disgust.

"I don't want it, and neither do you!" Emma said shrugging.

Ellie shook her head and continued searching.

"And here!" Ellie said shoving an unopen box at Emma.

"An MP3 player?" Emma asked lookingat the box.

"We both have Ipod's what are we going to do with a crappy MP3 player?" Ellie said going to get tap, scissors and wrapping paper.

They heard footsteps above them walking towards the stairs and Ellie shoved Emma in the bathroom with the book, MP3 player and the wrapping equipment.

"I'll stall." Ellie said closing the door.

"Ok." Emma muttered as she got to work.

She heard Ellie say hi loudly and then she heard a familiar voice.

"Craig! You made it." Ellie said going over to hug him.

"What's up?" Ellie asked smiling at him.

"Nothing much, I brought some presents though."

"Put them over there." Ellie said pointing to the washer machine.

"Cool." Craig said going over there and putting it down.

"So, I'm pretty excited. Where's the music?"

"Emma's computer." Ellie said pointing to the computer.

"We are starting with Emma's music then going to my music half way through." Ellie said rationally.

"Where's Emma?" Peter asked looking around the room.

"She is getting herself more...pretty for you!" Ellie said smiling too sweetly at him.

Peter smirked, "cool."

"So this is what I got, I hope you guys like it." Manny said coming down the stairs, then she saw Craig.

"Oh, hey Craig, I didn't know you where coming."

"Hey Manny." Craig said looking anywhere but at her.

"Wow. Um, how are you?" Manny said going over to Ellie and Craig.

Ellie looked at Craig, and noticed he was avoiding eye contact with either of the girls.

"Let's get this party started!" Alex yelled coming down the stairs with Paige in toe.

Everyone's attention switched over to the two girls and took a breath in.

"I brought illegal substances." Alex said putting them on a table with drinks and food on it.

"Thank god." Ellie muttered as Alex went over to hug her.

"Where's Emma?" Alex said looking around.

"Bathroom." Ellie said looking towards the door.

"Did you bring presents?" Manny asked flipping her hair.

"Yea, hun we did." Paige said smirking at her and putting them on the table with the other presents.

"So, how's college?" Manny said trying to be nice to Paige.

"Fun, you'd like it, there is a whole group devoted to whores." Alex said smirking at the younger girl.

Manny scowled at her and went over to the bathroom She started to bang on the door and yell. "Emma? Your friend is being mean to me!" she whined.

"Just a sec!" Emma yelled.

"Dude, the party upstairs is louder then this one." Sean said coming down the stairs with Jay following him.

"I know, where are the hosts?" Jay said laughing then stopped as he saw Peter.

"Hey it's the car geek." Jay said smirking at him.

"Ok! I'm done!" Emma yelled coming out of the bathroom, smiling. Then she saw Jay, "oh, I just remembered something, in the bathroom." she said turning around and going back in.

Ellie sighed and took the presents from both Jay and Sean. "Great you guys are here." she said not looking at Sean.

"Yeah! I'm excited." Sean said trying to get her to make eye contact with him.

"Em, can you come out now?" Manny whined. "Please?"

Emma looked at herself once more in the mirror and unlocked the door.

"Yeah, I—" she was cut off though when Manny went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Ellie caught Emma's eye and raised her eyebrows. 'Presents are in there' Emma mouthed.

Ellie nodded and sighed. "So, I'll put some music on." Ellie said as everyone stood around awkwardly.

"Em, you wanna dance with me?" Peter said putting his arm around her.

Emma sighed and avoided looking at Jay when she muttered a yes.

"So, how are you?" Ellie asked to Jay and Sean.

"Surprised, you invited us." Sean said smiling at her.

"Really? Why?" Ellie asked trying to make conversation.

"Well, you haven't really talked to us since a couple nights ago. I mean, the only person we heard from was Emma, and that was on accident." Sean said smiling slightly at her. "And besides Mrs Simpson invited us." Sean said laughing a little.

"Don't be stupid, Sean, we want you guys here." Ellie said looking over at Craig who was scrolling through Emma and her list of songs.

"Yeah." Sean muttered softly. "Do you want to dance?" he whispered in her ear.

She whipped her head around to look at him and hesitated slightly. She looked over at Craig again, whose eyes went to Manny as she opened the door and nodded.

"I'd love to dance with you, Sean." she said smiling at him.

"Great." he said taking her in his arms and leading the way over to Peter and Emma.

Jay stood awkwardly over by the food as Paige and Alex flirted with the food.

"Oh, Alex, just try it, even though it's green you shouldn't discriminate." Paige said holding a chip dipped in green salsa up to Alex's mouth.

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes, but she reluctantly took the food out of Paige's hand. They giggled together and went back towards the salsa as Jay glared at them silently. Alex looked up towards him suddenly and glared back.

"Whats up with you, Hogart?" Alex asked her flirty manner gone.

"Nothin, Nunez." He said shrugging and looking towards the dance floor with Emma and Peter dancing close together.

Alex smirked at him as he watched the pair. "Is someone jealous of GreenPeace and the wannabe?" Alex said humor laced in her voice.

Jay jerked towards her scowling. "Of course not." he almost yelled as Paige giggled at his defensive behavior.

"Yes you are. You are totally in love with Emma Nelson. Too bad she won't have anything to do with you, anymore." Paige said smirking at him.

Jay rolled his eyes at her and asked Alex to hand him a beer.

"You should just tell her how you feel, I mean, its pretty obvious by how you stare at her. You and Sean are really pathetic." Alex said.

"We are not." Jay muttered sipping his beer.

"So, I never heard what happened that night when you ran after Emma." Alex said quietly as Paige went over to Craig to change the song.

Jay stared at her for a second and debated what to tell her. "Nothing."

"Oh come off it Jay SOMETHING happened! Now what?" Alex said nudging him.

Jay took a deep breath in and muttered reluctantly. "We had sex."

"NO WAY!" Alex yelled cause Manny, Craig, and Paige to look at her. Alex laughed and turned to look at Emma, who looked miserable dancing with Peter. "That explains the avoidance, and why she looks so sad with Peter."

"She likes Peter not me." Jay muttered sounding sad.

"Wow. Jay you have it bad." Alex muttered.

"I do not. Shut up." Jay angrily said, as he finished his beer.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I—"

"Shut up you too. Now tell me whats going on?"

"Emma and Jay had sex." Alex said a little too loudly.

"What?" Peter asked from right next to Jay.

"Why are you over here?" Alex asked panic evident in her voice

"To get dip, now what the hell did you do with my girlfriend?" Peter asked getting defensive and mad.

"Hey guys! We brought beer and food!" Spinner yelled coming down with Darcy, Marco, Dylan, and Jimmy. Spinner looked around the room happily, ignoring the glares Peter and Jay directed at each other, Emma and Ellie's panicked looks, and how Craig and Manny just slipped up into the bathroom.

"Can we change the song please?" Spinner asked going over to the computer.

"Hey guys, hope you don't mind us coming to your party." Darcy said smiling at the horrified looks on Emma and Ellie's faces. "I can't believe you slept with my girlfriend!" Peter yelled raising his fist to hit Jay.

(A/n: hope u enjoy! Merry X-mas/Hannukah/Kwanza)


	7. We'll Have A Blast

**A/n:** So, thank you everyone for all the reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! woot! lol. ok so, I hope this chapter is long enough (even though i know it is really short) I'm sorry but next chapter will be longer! I swear, lol. It's been awhile since I updated right, well I finally got a storyline, not just I-hate-peter-emma-will-not-be-with-him, but I came up with something better! that doesnt make any sense cause its already chapter 7, so just ignore me and I hope you like the surprise coming soon! btw I still don't know who Ellie should end up with, so help. Please?

**Chapter 7** **We'll Have a Blast**

_

* * *

_

_"I can't believe you slept with my girlfriend!" Peter yelled raising his fist to hit Jay._

* * *

"Peter, what the hell is your problem?" Emma yelled pulling Peter away from Jay.

Jay barely had a scratch on him but Peter was messed up. Blood was pouring from his nose and he was moaning.

"Stay away from her!" Peter yelled holding his nose.

Alex snorted at him and rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?" she asked looking at Emma. "THIS is the guy your dating? A pigeon can take him. You deserve better, Em." Alex said looking at her friend with pity.

She and Emma locked eyes as Emma slowly let go of Peter.

"So, what did we walk into?" Dylan asked looking around.

"Me beating Jay's ass!" Peter yelled straightening his jacket.

Jay laughed and brought his fist up to punched him. Jay hit him square in the face and Peter went crashing to the floor more blood spilling out of his nose.

"Jay! Stop!" Emma yelled ignoring her boyfriend on the floor and going to her ex and holding his arm.

"No! He started it!"

"Cause you slept with his girlfriend, man." Spinner said looking back and forth between Jay and Peter.

"It was a mistake!" Emma said looking at everyone wildly. "I didn't mean to!" she added a note of sorrow in her voice.

"You always say this!" Jay yelled at her yanking his arm away from her grasp.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Your such a..." Jay trailed off not being able to bring himself to say the words.

"A what Jay! Spit it out! What am I?" Emma asked anger growing inside her.

"For get it Greenpeace. Sorry for beating your sorry excuse of a boyfriend." Jay said angrily heading towards the stairs.

"Jay wait!" Sean yelled going over towards his friend.

"No way, Cameron, I've had enough of Emma's weird tactics, and her stupid boyfriend, I'm outta here."

"Jay!" Emma yelled trying to get him to come back down to the party but only making him close the door loudly. Everyone was silent for a few minutes looking around them wondering what they should do.

"So, let's dance!" Ellie said trying to bring the focus away from Emma.

"What the hells the matter with you!" Peter said getting up and going over to his girlfriend.

"What?" Emma asked in a daze.

"You slept with him! You are such a whore! You cheated on me with that, that, poor piece of—"

"Enough! I'm sick and tired of you ragging on everyone! We're threw Peter! Now get the hell out of my house!" Emma yelled pushing the blonde boy towards the stairs making him fall onto them.

"Well, I wanted to break up first!" Peter tried to say in his defense.

"Whatever, just leave!" Emma yelled pointing up the stairs.

Peter grumbled but obeyed walking slowly up the stairs as everyone watched him, much like they did with Jay.

"Wow." Spinner said smirking at Emma.

"What?" Emma snapped turning on Spinner and headed towards were Paige and Alex stood by the beer. "Give me a beer." Emma asked her hand outstretched.

"Here you go." Alex said dazed at everything that had happened.

"Let's party!" Dylan yelled going over to his sister to get a beer too.

As the party went on everything let up and the party went back into a more suitable atmosphere with no more Peter. Around 2, Darcy complained about going home and slowly everyone left except Sean, Craig and Alex. Paige got a ride hom with her brother and Marco.

"So, wow, great party you guys." Craig said smiling at Ellie while picking some trash off their floor.

"Yeah. Wow." Sean said too smiling at Ellie and picking some trash up near Emma's bed.

Ellie nodded and looked towards her friend who sat in a corner with Alex talking in low voices. She wanted to go over there to see what was going on but knew she'd hear it later, and besides the two boys by her feet wanted to impress her by picking up the most trash.

"He likes you, Em. Just try again." Alex whispered to her friend taking a sip of her beer.

"Alex...I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"For Jay, right?"

"I really do think sleeping with him was a mistake." Emma said picking at her beer label.

"Well, make up your mind and stop leading Jay around, cause he's starting to get really pissed."

Emma sighed and nodded. "I know. I wish...it was easier."

"Nothing in this world is easy, Em. Just try to talk to him, but wait a few days, I mean, tonight was pretty messed up."

Emma laughed and nodded looking over towards Ellie who looked lost having two guys try to impress her.

"What's the deal with that?" Alex said nodding over to Ellie, Craig, and Sean.

"Well Ellie likes Craig or atleast thinks she likes Craig and Sean still thinks he has a chance with her."

"So whose she like?"

"I'm not sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't even think she knows. After the shooting we kinda went into a dark place."

"With the disorder, right?"

Emma nodded taking a sip so not to talk about it.

"How's Ellie doing?"

"Good, I think. Mine got kinda out of hand, but we're good."

"Good."

They were quiet as Ellie tried to ignore Craig and Sean arguing about who picked the most trash up.

"Who do you think she'll get with?" Alex asked breaking the silence in their corner.

"Well, I want to say Sean but after tonight with Manny and Craig, and Ellie's jealousy I'm not sure. She kind of fits with both of them."

"Yeah." Alex said nodding and finishing her beer.

"I should be off, but I'll see you before school starts, right?"

"Of course."

"Lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, I'll make sure Ellie's free though."

"Great, see you tomorrow."

Emma nodded watching Alex hug Ellie and walk up the stairs as Craig and Sean struggled to get Ellie to notice them. Finally Ellie caught Emma's eye and mouth 'help'

"wow, El, I'm really tired." Emma said stretching and doing a fake yawn.

"Oh sorry, guys." Ellie said pushing the two towards the stairs. "Come back later." Ellie yelled pushing them all the way towards the top. "Bye!"

"But–" they said as Ellie closed the door. Ellie gave Emma a thankful look and headed towards her bed, tired from tonight's events.


	8. Do You Wanna Dance?

**A/n:** So as I'm writing this chapter I realize one of three things. 1) I do too many parties in my fics. 2) its very simliar to another party (or 3) in the first story 3) its kinda confusing and is similiar to other fics and this fact depresses me. So I wasn't going to upsate for awhile (or until i finish chapters for two other stories) but last nights Degrassi eppi changes my mind. OMG is all i can say. I knew who was gonna die but I still was shocked about one, how he died and two, he ACTUALLY died. OMG. I dedicate this chapter to the dead person 9just in case u havent seen last nights eppi i wont say his name) so sad though. poor...everyone! next weeks eppi is SO cliche though. whatever.

**Chapter 8** _**Do you wanna Dance?**_

"Ellie!"

Ellie looked up from the can she was holding to see Sean coming over to her. "Sean." Ellie said feeling a tug pull at her lips.

"How was the rest of your Christmas?"

"Good, fine. You?"

"Great, what are you doing?"

"Well, me and Em decided to stay in for New Years tonight so...junk food shopping."

Sean laughed looking at her. "Sounds fun."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Me and Jay are throwing a party."

"Sounds fun." Ellie echoed.

"It will be. Hey if you and Emma get tired of sitting and watching Chick flicks you should come and join us. It's at Jay's place, and the cops'll prolly get called by 3 so you better come early."

"Ok." Ellie said actually smiling at him.

"I'll see what Emma wants to do and we might come."

"Ok, sounds good, I hope you guys can come."

"We'll try." Ellie said as Sean slowly walked away from her.

He stared at her all the way down the isle as Ellie stood rooted in that one place holding that can of whip cream. "What am I going to do with you, Sean Cameron?" Ellie muttered whipping her cell phone out and speed dialing Emma's.

Emma picked up on the second ring muttering a hello.

"Hey, Em, change of plans for tonight and no arguing." Ellie said setting the whip cream back down.

"What is it, Ellie?" Emma asked exasperated.

"We are going to Sean Cameron's party tonight, so start getting ready now, cause we are going to look great!"

"El–"

"No buts! We are going!"

"But Jay will—"

"Call Alex up too."

"Ellie! Jay will be at this party!" Emma whined.

"Thus why we are going!"

"Oh No! El—"

"Em, its 4:30 in the afternoon we are leaving at 9:30 sharp. I know you take about 3 hours getting ready, so start now! And call Alex!" Ellie said hanging up the phone before Emma could argue.

"Great." Emma muttered hearing the empty air where Ellie's voice had been. "Just great." Emma said hanging her own phone up and going upstairs to get something to eat.

Lately, she had been stress eating. She couldn't really find a balance between not eating and overeating. She sighed as she lifted the jar of cookies off the fridge and set it on the table. No one was home, she could have some and just...be sick.

She stared at the cookie jar for what seemed like forever until she decided to take one. Then another one. And then two more after that. Three after that. Some more were put into her mouth until a few minutes after that she reached into the jar and she found nothing.

Her mom had just baked cookies too and she had eaten the whole jar. Emma looked down at her stomach and moaned she saw fat their. Emma rushed to the bathroom and stuck her finger down her throat like she did so many other times.

* * *

"Are you ready? Alex said she'd meet us there, if you were wondering." Ellie said looking at her short black skirt and red silk top.

Emma nodded quietly staring at her own outfit of a denim short skirt and a black tup top. "Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be."

Ellie smiled and nodded.

"Good, let's go."

Ellie reached for Emma's hand and squeezed it. "It'll be fine you know, Em, so Jay will be there, don't talk to him. Have fun." Ellie looked at Emma closer. "You've been eating right?"

Emma nodded still looking at her reflection. "Yea."

"Great, let's go, I'll drive."

Emma nodded and followed her up and into the car. "Do you think Sean and I could have another chance?" Ellie blurted out as they got into the car. "I don't want to deal with all the drama like when we did last time." she added. Emma looked at Ellie knowing she wanted to go on. "I mean, I like Sean, but what if he's just the same pig headed guy? What if he leaves me?" Ellie muttered.

"You have to try." Emma muttered looking at their friend.

They drove in silence after Ellie told Emma her worries about Sean. As Ellie stopped telling Emma her worried Emma concentrated on her worries. Jay mostly, like always. What if he was all over some girl? Or he hated her so much? What if he wouldn't talk to her? Ellie pulled up a block away and they started walking towards the party.

"I'm scared." Emma blurted.

"Don't be, drink a little have some fun." Ellie said smiling at her.

Emma nodded and they reached the party. People were in the front drinking, talking, and smoking. Ellie and Emma headed inside and found out why people were outside, Jay's was jam packed.

"Ellie!"

They turned around to see Sean standing behind them holding beers.

"Hey." he said only having eyes for Ellie.

"Hey yourself." Ellie said smiling.

Emma rolled her eyes at the two and made a grab for Sean's beer. He looked at her surprised.

"Grabby, Emma?"

Emma shot him a glare and downed half the beer in a gulp. "Have fun you too, I'll be right back." Emma said going to the kitchen to get another beer.

"She seems...off." Sean stated looking at the blonde.

"She has been since Christmas. We both have been. I'm not sure if she's mad at Peter or Jay, it's hard to tell sometimes."

"Well, she'll do something to get back at them then she'll be fine, good old Emma."

Ellie nodded looking at her friend, not so sure. "Yeah, good old Emma." Ellie muttered turning to look at Sean. "So–"

"Do you wanna dance?" Sean blurted.

Ellie smiled and nodded momentarily forgetting about Emma and her problems.

In the kitchen Emma was on her second beer and talking to some guy. "Do you wanna dance, Emma Nelson?" The guy whose name Emma already forgot asked.

Emma nodded smiling and taking his hand leading him closer to the music. "Your really hott." The guy muttered close to Emma's ear.

Emma smiled continuing to dance as she felt the guy's lips on her neck. Usually Emma wouldn't be up for something like this but she had just downed two beers and she was feeling great, so who cared. Eventually the guys lips found her's and Emma forgot about everything momentarily to concentrate on the guy's lips.

"Emma..." The guy moaned as his kisses became more and more aggressive.

"Jay..." Emma moaned back.

The guy pulled away and looked at her. "I'm Nick, who the hells Jay?"

Emma looked at the guy a minute then stepped back. "Sorry, I...have to go."

"But—" The guy said trying to grab her hand to stay there. Eventually he caught her arm before she got away and brought her closer to him. "I don't care if you have a boyfriend or something...just I want some and your hott." he said licking his lips.

"Well, I don't." Emma said trying to pull her arm away.

"It's fine we'll just have a little fun, call me Jay if you want, I don't care."

"No! I don't want to sleep with you, Nate."

"It's Nick. And maybe—"

"I think she said no." Jay said coming up behind Emma.

Emma felt her whole body stiffen as she felt his presence behind her. Emma was so stiff she thought she might pass out from the stiffness.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" Nick asked smirking loosening his grip on Emma's arm.

Emma yanked her arm away taking advantage of the situation and disappearing into the crowd. Away from Nick and especially Jay.

"No, I'm the owner of this house, and the kicker of your ass."

Nick laughed. "If you want to get into the blonde's pants you gotta get through some guy named Jay, by the way." Nick said turning around to walk away.

"What?"

"When we were kissing she moaned some guy named Jay. Before you fight for the blonde make sure she actually knows your name." Nick said turning back around. "What's your name?" Nick added.

"Jay." Jay said smirking and disappearing into the crowd to find Emma.

Emma walked as fast as she could through the crowd. She bumped into Craig grinding with Manny right near the kitchen.

"Oh! Emma!" Craig said breaking apart from Manny.

"What the hell?" Emma yelled looking at the two. "You're an ass Craig." Emma yelled in her drunken haze.

"What?" Craig asked looking at her.

"First your with Ellie then Manny! What's the matter with you!" Emma yelled.

"I-I...Ellie's with Sean in the livingroom making out!" Craig said in defense. "She likes Sean, not me! And I like Manny." Craig slurred.

Emma shook her head looking at the two of them. Manny with her head bent and Craig with an arm around her. "Your so drunk!" Emma yelled going into the kitchen and getting another beer or two.

By Emma's 4th beer she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Em! Is that you drinking a beer?" Alex asked laughing.

"Where's Paige?" Emma slurred looking at Alex.

"She's around here somewhere. I came to find you, I saw you with that guy, and Jay."

Emma looked at her friend confused then a light bulb went off in her head. "EllurvesSwean!" Emma slurred hugging her friend.

"Emma and alcohol are not good together." Alex noted as Jay came over to them.

"Jay! Stay away!" Emma yelled then giggled as she heard herself say a rhyme.

"Emma, are you drunk?" Jay asked exasperated then looking at Alex. "She always gets this way when she goes to parties." Jay muttered as she giggled.

"Happy New Years!" Emma yelled looking at her watch.

"Em, it's 11:46."

"I know that!" Emma said shaking her head.

"Jay, I kissed someone." Emma said innocently reaching her arms out to Jay.

"Yeah?" Jay said sarcastically looking at Alex.

"Yeah, but you're such a better kisser." Emma said giggling.

Jay smirked at her as Ellie and Sean came over.

"Hey!" Emma said smiling at her friend. "Sorry about Craig! He's such an ass! Cheating on you like that!" Emma said shaking her head.

"What?" Ellie and Sean asked in unison.

"Yeah, he was all over Manny!" Emma said shaking her head. "I totally told him off! But he said you two were making out on the couch! Way to go! Ellie I knew you'd always pick Sean, no doubt!" Emma said giggling then standing up. "I love you guys!" Emma said then running into the next room.

Jay was about to follow her when Sean grabbed his arm.

"Man, just leave her."

"No, she might do something stupid."

"Like..."

"Like anything, I'm gonna go find her."

Sean shrugged looking at Ellie. "You were actually interested in Craig?"

Ellie looked down then out into the crowded living room. "Um...well...you were gone."

"So? You liked Craig!" Sean yelled looking at her.

"So I'm gonna go find Paige." Alex muttered going into the living room.

"You were gone, Sean! So what if I liked Craig! I didn't date him!"

"But Emma just—"

"Emma's drunk! Leave her out of this!"

"But she—"

"We didn't date Sean! And I was just..." Ellie trailed off walking towards the door.

"You what?" Sean asked catching her hand. "I just was about to...nevermind it's not important." Ellie said turning away.

"Well it's important to me!" Sean yelled over the music.

"Not to me! Your just the same old Sean! Leave me alone! I don't know...you'll leave again!" Ellie said yanking her hand away and going outside. She sat on the porch step trying to hide herself from view.

"Emma!" Jay yelled finally catching up to the blonde. "This is a repeat of like every other party I've went to with her." Jay muttered.

"Jay!" Emma giggled turning around. "I've missed you SO much!"

Jay looked at her confused then asked, "are you feeling ok?"

"Fine! Fine!" Emma yelled as everyone turned towards the tv.

"The balls dropping!" Someone yelled.

Emma jumped up and down.

"10 seconds!" Manny yelled.

"9 seconds!"

Emma turned towards Jay and smiled.

Jay looked at her a minute wondering if she was still drunk. Emma stood on her tippy toes and put her arms around his neck. Jay looked at her as if she was insane.

"I love you." Emma mumbled in his ear as someone yelled one.

Outside Ellie sat on the porch. She didn't notice everyone else go inside, she didn't care.

"Hey, Ellie." someone said sitting beside her. She looked over at him as she heard one being yelled.

"Happy New Year."


	9. Happy New Year, Baby

**A/n:** well! here it is! Chapter 9! Is anyone still reading? lol. I hope so and to everyone who still is kudos and thankx if you've reviewed! Sorry it took me like 3 months! I was kinda stuck! But I'm back! And hopping you like chapter 9. wow, its so weird talking about New Years, man, it feels like it wasn't that long ago. So much has happened...ok. Anyway! I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 9** **_Happy New Year, Baby_**

Emma woke up with a headache and a thirst for water. She looked over towards Ellie who was sleeping still, curled up in about 90 blankets even though the heater was working perfectly.

After the ball dropped Emma had went on a search for Ellie and found her talking to Jimmy, at least Emma thought it was Jimmy the details from last night were getting a little fuzzy.

Emma yawned and went upstairs to find a glass of water to feed her thirst then she found Advil to cure her headache. When she came back downstairs feeling a little better she looked over at Ellie again. She really wanted to talk to her but...damn sleeping. Emma moaned quietly frustrated for her friends ability to sleep late then glanced at her clock 11:04 am.

She went to the bathroom and tried to fix herself up to look more presentable, and not half hung over.

When Ellie opened her eyes she heard the sound of the shower and knew Emma was already awake and trying to wash away last night. She smiled at the thought of her friends drunken state and the things she said and did. Saying 'I love you' to Jay being one of them, and telling Sean Ellie had a crush on Craig another. But when Ellie tried to tell Sean that it wasn't a big deal he stormed off and she was joined by Jimmy.

Ellie hadn't really talked to Jimmy a lot, only when he was dating Ashley, to seem polite. But she realized she really enjoyed talking to him, he was very...different from Craig _and_ Sean. He had a little of both in him, Ellie liked that about him, but she had no interest to add yet _another_ guy to the long list that seemed to want to get into her pants.

Right now, she wanted to concentrate on Sean, because Craig was starting to show his true colors. By that she meant he was still not over Manny anyone with eyes could see that. Manny and Craig were just one of those couples that would _always _have feelings for each other and ALWAYS be a couple, even when they didn't want to be together and fought constantly.

Ellie slide out of bed and headed upstairs to go start something for breakfast, she knew Emma was hungry, she always got hungry in the mornings when she had a hang over. Ellie stood at the stove cooking scrambled eggs when Emma came over to her trying to dry her soaking hair.

"Hey." she croaked.

"Hey." Ellie said back quickly glancing at her.

"Eggs?" Emma asked looking into the pan.

"Yep."

"So, about last night..." Emma started feeling pathetic. "What exactly did I do? All I remember is dancing with some guy, seeing Jay, you and Sean yelling, and finding you with Jimmy."

Ellie blushed, "well, you did all those things."

"Yes and? What else? I know I did something stupid! I get stupid and do stupid things when I'm around Jay—"

"and alcohol. Drinking for one is a stupid thing."

Emma blushed, "yeah, I know, but, its Jay and I need more..."

"Courage?"

"Uh...you could say that I guess. So tell me what's the bad thing I did this time?"

Ellie looked down at the eggs wondering if she should tell her, Emma had told her last night when Ellie drove them home, how could she not remember? "Well you uh..."

"Did I do another table dance?" Emma said hidding her face in her hands.

Ellie giggled, "no nothing _that_ bad."

"Then what?"

"You talked to Jay..."

"And?"

"And you kinda told him those 3 words."

"Those 3 words better be Go Away Asshole."

"Uh...no."

"Oh God! This is terrible, Ellie!" Emma wailed.

"Em, it isn't that bad, I mean, you do still kinda have...you know, feelings for him...don't you?"

"Yes feelings of hate! Not, not LOVE!"

"Well, then why did you sleep with him? You weren't drunk then."

"Yeah well I was..."

"Em, face it, you still like Jay whether its love or not, you have feelings for him. Now I think we need a break from guys today, so lets eat ice cream and watch The Notebook, Titanic, and The Devils Rejects." Ellie said happily and turning the stove off.

"The Devils Rejects?"

"Yes! Or would you prefer House of 1000 Corpses, cause I think I have it around here somewhere."

"No, why The Devils Rejects?"

"Its my cheer-me-up-when-a-guys-an-ass movie. It has lots of killings so I just envision the guy being killed. Its therapeutic."

"Ellie. You scare me sometimes."

Ellie laughed, "you have a movie like that too! Don't deny it!"

"Yes I do, its called TITANIC! Not The Devils Rejects!"

"No way! You have an angry film too! Called Kill Bill Vol 2, remember?"

Emma blushed, "yes I do."

"And another film too! What's that one called? Uh...hm..."

"The Descent."

"That one is a helluva lot worse!" Ellie said laughing as they sat on the couch and put The Notebook in.

"Yeah, but—"

"no buts! Lets watch!"

Emma giggled. "Fine."

They sat quietly as the movie started enjoying the first day of the New Year.

* * *

"Emma! Open up!" Jay yelled knocking on the Nelson/Nash residence.

Emma groggily opened the door. It was 7 at night and Jay finally mustered up the courage to go over to her house to talk to her about the night before.

"Yes?" Emma asked trying to ignore his eyes raking her body which was clad in her Little Mermaid Pjs.

"Nice Pjs Greenpeace." Emma blushed and gave her mind a mental note to get new pjs for when Jay came around. "Thanks." she said trying to wave it off.

They stood awkwardly at the door when Ellie yelled, "go outside or close the door! Your ruining the best parts of the movie!"

Jay looked at Emma and waited to be let in, she opened the door wider and they stood again awkwardly in the living room. Jay brought his eyes to the TV and saw a man with a monotone voice be shot in the head as everyone began to scream.

"What the hell are you watching?"

"Devils Rejects." Emma and Ellie said in unison.

Jay smirked, "really? Greenpeace I never pictured you for Rob Zombie."

"And I never pictured you to _not_ know a Rob Zombie movie." Emma countered smirking back at him.

Jay laughed, "so I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Yea, I know, I said...those words. I was...drunk."

"Right. I just wanted to get that cleared up...or something." Jay said stiffening up at her words. "Yeah so just for the record you were drunk and didn't mean those words, right? Right. So it was stupid of me to come here." Jay rambled in a very un-Jay way.

Emma glanced at Ellie who was looking at them.

Jay and Emma stood awkwardly once again staring at each other until Jay blurted out, "go out with me."

"Uh what?" Emma asked confused.

"Yeah, Emma, come on, I don't bit or anything and I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like some sort of Pariah or something. I mean, I like you, more then I should, so just jump or whatever and go out with me." Jay said his voice almost pleading.

"Uh..." Emma started knowing what her answer was but unsure to give it. "Yeah." she said finally smiling. "Yeah I'll go out with you."

Jay smirked, "really?"

"Yes, really. Why not I'm single and it's a new year." Emma said sighing and running hand through her hair.

Jay smirked at her, "good so tomorrow?"

"Yea, around 7 or something?"

"Yeah, well I'd better let you guys go back to Devils Rejects."

Emma smiled at him and opened the door behind him, "good."

"Good." he agreed as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"Great." she said quietly smiling dumbly up at him, "great." he agreed giving her a real smile.

Emma giggled as he walked to his car and she closed the door. As she turned to go back to the couch a pillow came flying at her head.

"Hey!" Emma yelled.

"Your so in _love_!" Ellie sang laughing.

"Shut up! I am not! Its Jay he'll prolly take me to like Macdonald or something. Or else maybe even stand me up." Emma said trying to hide her smile.

"You shoulda went out with him long ago, he makes you happy."

Emma smiled, "until you find out about the shit he does."

Ellie nodded, "true."

Emma sat on the couch again and they watched the movie until almost 5 minutes later the doorbell rang and Ellie groaned.

"Can't we watch the movie in peace!"

"Your turn." Emma said her eyes glued to the tv.

"No way! This is the best part!" Ellie whined.

"So?"

"Stop it!"

"You didn't stop it for me!" Emma argued as the person at the door got more frustrated and continued to ring the annoying doorbell.

"Hold on!" Ellie yelled grabbing the channel selector and stopping it as Emma protested.

"Hel–Sean." Ellie stuttered upon seeing her ex.

"Hey, Ellie, Emma." he said waving to the blonde on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie blurted.

"I wanted to apologize for last night."

"Oh." Ellie said.

"Yea, I mean...I had no right...and stuff. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Ellie nodded then shrugged, "uh yeah."

"Cool, so listen I saw Jay leaving a few minutes ago, and he was talking about going on a date with Emma, so I was wondering do you want to go on a date? I mean, it wouldn't just be us we'd double with Emma and Jay."

Ellie looked over at Emma who shrugged helplessly.

"Uh..."

Emma nodded vigorously and gave her a pleading look.

"Sure, I'd love to go."

"Great. So we'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Yeah." Ellie said trying to smile as she closed the door and went back to the couch.

"So..."

"Yep." Ellie said shaking her head.

"Well it could be—"

"don't say it!" Ellie moaned.

"Why don't you want to go out with him?"

"Cause he just wants to beat Craig." Ellie muttered staring at the TV.

"So...Great movie. House of 1000 corpses after?"

"Defiantly." Ellie cried squeezing a pillow.

(A/n: sorry for all the Rob Zombie movies/refrences. I don't own them, but I just finally finished watching Devils Rejects! so i wanted to add it in, not sure why but thats the direction it took. Hope you liked it.)


	10. Double Date

**A/n:** SORRY! I haven't updated in monthes! And I finally found time during finales to do so! yay! lol. So here is (finally) Chapter 10. Is anyone still reading? I hope so cause I stayed up to write this! Thank you to everone whose (still) been reviewing! it means a ton to me! This chapter is basically my life, I mean, this has happened to me before so I made it funny and uplifting. I hope everyone likes and

**Chapter 10:** **_Double Date_**

Emma looked through her drawers and groaned. "You know what I hate?" She didn't even wait for Ellie to respond when she went on. "I hate dates! The guy makes you get all dressed up then he'll end up taking you to a crappy restaurant in, like, a bad part of town where you could die! Then, when he takes you home he expects something of you! Well you know what! I refuse to get dressed up for Jay Hogart! Because he is going to end up taking me to a crappy part of town! And I might die waiting for him to get his bag of goddamn drugs!" Emma yelled frustrated throwing a pile of clothes onto the floor. "And it all starts now. Maybe I should call and cancel, I mean, he's probably gonna take me to the ravine and have sex with me. Which I absolutely will not do! Again!" Emma rambled taking her anger out of her clothing, then screaming a little as Ellie watched from the bed not responding.

"Well..Em, I'm sure that won't happen, I mean..."

"It'll happen. Just wait! I'll come home and—"

"Em, I will be with you, so if it does happen which, you know, it won't, we can handle it."

Emma looked at Ellie then smiled slowly. "Ok, ok, your right! Let me go get dressed."

"Take your time they won't be here for awhile." Ellie muttered as Emma went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and put make-up on.

A little while later Emma came out of the bathroom bringing with her a strong scent of perfume which Ellie gagged on.

"What are you wearing?" Ellie wheezed closing the magazine she'd been reading.

"Perfume, duh!" Emma said putting a stripped tank-top and a shirt jean skirt on. "How do I look?"

"Great." Ellie wheezed looking at her smiling friend. "Can you ask me how you smell? Cause you smell...strong."

"What?"

"How much perfume did you put on?"

"A couple sprites."

"How many?"

"I don't know, like, 5 or something."

"5!?"

"Yeah."

"Emma, go and shower again, you smell like a flower or something."

"Flowers smell good."

"Not when you can't breathe. Go!"

"Fine."

Ellie rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine when the door opened and Spike came down the steps.

"Are you girls going out?" she asked smiling at Ellie.

"Yeah, Emma's in the shower."

"Ok, well, Archie, Jack and I are going out for the night so try not to get into too much trouble and have fun!" Spike said smiling and going back upstairs as Emma emerged from the bathroom once again.

"I'm ready." she said staring at herself in the mirror.

"Good, all we have to do it wait."

"What if Jay ditches me?"

Ellie rolled her eyes then stopped. Emma was worried so much for her date, but she wasn't. Was that a sign? A sign that Ellie shouldn't go out with Sean because she didn't care that much. Maybe she should have went out with Craig, but no. Craig was still hung up on Manny and those two were meant for each other.

Ellie sighed looking over at Emma who was staring in the mirror. Ellie started to wonder again if this was a good idea, she didn't care about her date much, with Sean. She could've cared less if they went out together...did she not like Sean anymore? Ellie moaned without realizing it.

Emma looked over at her and smiled. "You're nervous too?"

Ellie glanced up at her and smiled slowly a thought dawning on her. She was nervous.

She was nervous about how Sean was going to react with them going out on a date, not just hanging out or being together but an actual date. Ellie sighed happily and basked in the nervousness that had creped into her stomach. She was nervous about a date with Sean...that was a sign.

A sign they should probably be together. Ellie smiled as the door rang from upstairs.

"Are you ready?" Ellie muttered standing up and smoothing her black skirt.

"Not even close." Emma muttered looking at the mirror again and grabbed her purse. "Are you?"

"No." Ellie said with a smile walking up the stairs and to the guys waiting at the door.

The parental units had let them in and now Jay, Sean, Spike, and Snake stood around making awkward conversation.

"Hey." Sean said smiling as Ellie came into the room first followed by Emma.

"Ok, we'll see you guys later. Have fun!" Spike said smiling as Ellie and Emma dragged their partners outside away from the parents.

"That was probably the most awkward 5 minutes of my life." Jay muttered throwing an arm around Emma's shoulders.

She laughed resisting the urge to cuddle closer to him. "Sorry about that." she muttered as the four of them got into the car.

"It's fine, I guess, you might have to pay me back later though." Jay said winking at her as he started the car.

Emma laughed and shook her head turning to look out the window.

"So where are we going?" Ellie asked Sean in the backseat.

"Oh...well, it's a surprise." Sean said nodding vigorously.

"Oh." Ellie said looking out the window to try and avoid the awkward silence in the backseat. She heard in front of her Emma and Jay flirting and Ellie felt as if she was the third wheel. The friend dragged along on a date to keep her friend company but just ended up being paired up with the boyfriend's friend.

Ellie sighed and looked over at Sean who was sitting looking out the window too.

"So, what's up?" Ellie asked smiling at him.

He looked over at her and smiled happy because either one she finally opened up or because of the question Ellie didn't know.

"Uh...I've been working a lot. I'm saving up to get a car."

"Oh really, that's nice." Ellie said smiling at him.

Sean nodded, "yeah it's pretty cool. I already have to the car picked out and everything! It's really great. Maybe...I don't know...you could come see it one of these days."

"That would be great." Ellie said trying to muster a smile.

"Yeah, it would."

Ellie sighed as they went back to awkward silence.

Finally, they arrived at the 'surprise' it wasn't much of a surprise. Ellie figured they were going to a restaurant and that's where they were.

A restaurant nothing special.

At least it wasn't in the ghetto though like Emma had presumed. Ellie smirked to herself as they headed into the restaurant. It wasn't a very fancy restaurant, it was standard. There was nothing special about it and nothing stood out which made Ellie even more bored then she had been in the car ride over.

"This is a cool place." Emma said smiling at Jay.

"Yeah, I guess, Sean chose it." Jay said shrugging as a waitress sat them.

"The hamburgers are really good." Sean said nudging Ellie. "I know how much you like hamburgers."

Ellie nodded sitting in the booth next to Sean.

"How many days do you have before you go back to school?" Jay asked smirking down at Emma.

Emma shrugged her shoulders looking at the menu. "Like, 3 or something. We go back Tuesday."

"So soon." Jay said still smirking at her.

Ellie had to bit the inside of her lip to keep from gagging. Those two were so meant to be together it was sickening, stuff just got in the way.

Her and Sean on the other hand, their date wasn't going too well. She looked over towards Sean who was looking in the hamburger section.

"This one is really good." he said pointing to a huge hamburger with 3 patties of beef.

Ellie had to keep from gagging, "oh...I was going to go for some...spaghetti."

"Ok, but El, your missing out."

"Right..." Ellie muttered sighing and sitting back in the booth.

"So Sean, I heard what Jay's been up to, what about you?" Emma asked looking at Ellie and nodding her head towards Sean.

Jay caught the motion and snickered as Emma hit his leg to get him to stop.

"Oh, I told Ellie that I'm saving up to buy a car."

"Really? That's cool." Emma said smiling at him.

"Yeah it's really awesome, I'm excited for it." Sean said smiling as they fell into a silence.

"What are you getting?" Jay muttered nudging Emma's shoulder with his.

"I don't know. I might get the cobb salad."

"Sounds good, if I liked salad."

Emma laughed, "how can you not like salad? It's vegetables and lettuce."

"First Greenpeace I'm surprised you don't know this but lettuce _is_ a vegetable."

"Really?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know, shocking."

Emma laughed and combed her hair back with a hand. "Second, I hate vegetables."

"How can you hate vegetables? There are so many different types."

"I just don't like them."

"You know, if you don't eat lettuce you won't have kids."

"What? What does having kids and lettuce have to do with each other?"

"Green vegetables create seamen."

"Woaw, Greenpeace, why are you concerned about my seamen?"

"So you don't get some innocent girl pregnant." Emma said smirking at him.

"Innocent girl? Hardly. Are we talking about you?"

"Maybe."

Jay laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "Innocent girl my ass. And my seamen is fine, thanks."

"Are you sure?" Emma whispered in his ear.

"Quite." Jay said kissing her on the cheek right as the waitress came over.

"What can I get y'all?" she asked smacking her gum.

"I'll take some water with lemon and a cobb salad." Emma said pulling away from Jay slightly put he just pulled her closer.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, no onions and a coke." Jay said before kissing her on the lips.

Emma giggled against his lips then deepened the kiss as Ellie and Sean ordered.

"I'll take the spaghetti." Ellie muttered.

"And to drink?"

"A lemonade."

The waitress wrote the order down then turned to Sean.

Ellie looked across the table at Jay and Emma and had a split second emotion of jealousy. She was jealous they could just fall into their usual flirty banter without feeling remorse, hesitation, or awkwardness. But she supposed that the whole Peter-Jay fight and all those parties were their awkward period.

The period she was currently experiencing with Sean.

"So..." Sean started looking anywhere but Jay and Emma and her.

"Yeah..." Ellie muttered placing her head in her hand and waiting. This was probably the most boring night of her existence. She briefly wondered what this would've been like with Craig. Would it have been better? Or worse? Would she be sitting here making out like Emma and Jay were currently doing or not?

Ellie looked up as the waitress brought their drinks then looked over at Sean who was tying a bow with his straw wrapper and she wondered why she had said yes.

She didn't want to get tied up in the feelings of Sean again she'd been there and she'd done that. The first time was hard enough when she found out that he still had feelings for Emma. She kind of assumed, he was always going on about Emma when they were broken up but when he and Emma were together all he did was stare at her, Ellie. It was like Sean was only in it for the chase not the commitment. She didn't want to be the chase again and not get the commitment.

Ellie took a sip of her drink and thought on. Maybe she should talk about that with him. But did she really want to put time and energy into something she didn't want? At least not want all of it? Did she want to find someone else that would appreciate her? That sounded better.

Soon the food came and Ellie was the first done as Jay and Emma chatted on about whatever, Ellie had stopped listening long ago. As soon as the check came Ellie had bolted out of the restaurant and into the car. The ride home was short and she felt Sean's eyes on her.

When it was time for her to be walked to her door, she felt an odd sense of anticipation and happiness. She brushed the feelings off, thinking she was just glad to be over with the worst date ever.

"I had a...bad time." Sean said finally looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, me too." Ellie said laughing surprised by the bluntness in their statements.

"So...I don't want to ask to do this again because it's obvious you don't like me so...I'll see you around, Ellie." Sean said awkwardly hugging her then turning away.

Ellie wasn't sure what possessed herself to do this, but she did. She grabbed him before he turned to leave and kissed him. She kissed him hard and as they broke it off Ellie felt content for kissing him. She even felt happy, and the anger that had been building since the start of the date was gone. She had kissed Sean and that's when she remembered exactly why she had liked him.

She went into the house leaving Sean to walk back to the car and for Emma and Jay to say goodbye. Ellie figured their goodbye would take awhile since their lips were attached now.

(A/n: how was it? I hope it was good after my long 'rest' if i begged for reviews would you think lower of me? lol.)


	11. Friends come and Go but Best friends sta

**A/n:** Wow! it's been a VERY long time...is anyone still reading? lol. um...I was watching the N on saturday and i saw a commercial for the new season. I saw...I saw...I saw...oh my god! it was horrible! I'm pretty sure it was Manny...and...Jay! ew! ok! chapter 11!

**Chapter 11** **_Friends Come and Go But Best Friends Stay Forever_**

School was back in session much to Emma's dismay. Her life was back as it should be, except for one thing. Jay was now her boyfriend.

Her real boyfriend.

They had established that once and for all. It wasn't like last time where there were quickies in the janitor's closet between classes. No this was serious. Well as serious as it can be for Jay.

Emma sighed walking to her locker and opened it, dully knowing what was to come.

"Emma!" Manny squealed behind her.

"Manny." Emma said unenthusiastically.

"So, Craig and I are back together!" Manny said smiling.

And the world is at peace now that Manny Santos and Craig Manning are back together, joy, Emma thought bitterly.

She really hated being the youngest out of her friends. Being the youngest meant that she had to endure another year with the people she had given up. Another joyous event. She missed Jay, Sean, Ellie, Alex, even Paige.

Turning around holding all of her books Emma went to her first class with Manny trailing behind her talking about how this relationship with Craig would be different.

Riight.

Unfortunately for Emma, Manny happened to be in her first period class. So they sat down and Manny continued to talk away until the teacher came in looking as if she too was still on winter break.

"So, do you think it'll work? Hey! What are you doing tonight? We haven't hung out in a very long time! We should! Is tonight good for you? Or will Spike and Snake say no cause it's the first day back?"

Emma glanced at her as the teacher handed out their new syllabus'.

"um..." Emma said taking one and passing it back. "I'm not fully sure..see Ellie is staying with us."

"So?" Manny said.

"Well, she'd be there too."

"So? That'd be...ok I guess. I don't know, I don't really know what Ellie's like." Manny said choosing to ignore the fact that Craig had been interested in Ellie for a little while and vice versa. "Is she back together with Sean, yet?"

Emma hesitated not knowing how to phase Ellie's current situation. Ellie still had feelings for Craig as far as Emma knew and would she want her enemy to come over? But Ellie also was hanging out with Sean alot...Emma wasn't sure. Ellie wasn't sure. No one was sure.

"Um...they're working on it." Emma said as the teacher started rambling about this semester being harder.

* * *

As Emma exited her last class and started to head to her locker she stopped dead in her steps cursing. Peter and Manny were conversing right in front of her precious locker. Groaning she mentally went through everything in her bag, wondering if she could just leave.

Figuring that the only thing she didn't have was her math homework, it was fine. She could live without it, it was after all after lunch which is when she'd do it. Disappearing in the flow of kid's heading towards the doors she smiled as she walked out into the freezing cold.

She had successfully avoided Peter all day, not so successfully Manny. Her smile grew when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Jay!" she yelled running down the icy steps and sliding into his arms.

"Thought I'd pick you up from a glorious day in hell." he said smirking and kissing her.

"Thank god. I really don't l—Manny!" Emma said straining a smile as she saw her ex-best-friend.

Joy.

"So, I'll call you at 6 to see if I can come over?" she said glancing disgusted at Jay.

Jay smirked at her and pulled Emma closer.

"I see you guys are going out again. You know, Em, Peter is really sad—"

"I'll call ya! But I have to go and pick up...Jack from daycare. See you later." Emma said jumping into the car and putting her seat belt on.

"We don't actually have to pick your brother up do we?" Jay asked glancing at her.

"No, I'll go wherever though." she said smiling at him.

"The Ravine it is!"

"What? Why?"

"Everyone else is there."

"So?"

"Well tonight there's suppose to be a huge party! Don't you wanna go?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Tonight? Then I need to do my homework now. Take me home and pick me up at 6."

"Isn't that when you are suppose to call Manny?"

"Crap, your right. Pick me up at 6:30 then."

"Fine." Jay grumbled pulling up in front of her house.

"See you later." Emma said kissing him for a few minutes then jumping out.

Heading into her house then down to the basement she was surprised to see Ellie there.

"El?" Emma asked seeing her friend sit at the desk they shared.

"Hold on! I'm almost done." Ellie said typing faster.

Emma shrugged and went over to the bed to start her homework. As the minutes ticked by and Ellie's typing got faster then slowed then faster and slowed Emma thought about her day despite her large amount of homework.

Finally Ellie stopped and started a conversation, "how was school?"

"Manny wants to be friends again."

"Sounds charming." Ellie said sarcastically.

"You?"

"Fine, I guess, one of my professors really liked my paper on—what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You have a face."

"No duh, El."

"I mean, a oh-no-I-did-something-bad face. Did Jay do something?"

"No...Manny wants to come over tonight."

"Oh." Ellie said looking at the blonde on the bed. "And?" she added.

"Well...I need to call her at 6 and Jay wants to take us to a Ravine Rendevous."

Ellie laughed and nodded, "really? Are we going?"

"I guess, you wanna?"

"I guess. Sean might be there..."

"So what's up with you guys?"

"Well—"

"Archie! What–stop! What–Archie!"

Emma and Ellie glanced at each other confused to hear Spike's voice so loud and serious and...angry.

"I can't believe you! I just–Archie! Look at me!"

"I didn't mean to! Spike! Come one! I just—"

"Was I not enough? What about the kids? Did that ever cross your mind?"

By now the girls had moved up the stairs and were listening intently at the door. Slowly though as the voices got louder and Jake started crying they edged out of their room to see Spike and Snake arguing. Except Snake wasn't putting up much of a defense and Spike was on a rampage, yelling, screaming, throwing things. All the while rocking Jack.

"How–"

"how did I find out? Easy! Erica down the street saw you with some _blonde_!"

For a minute Emma felt ashamed of her hair color.

"Christine, I never—"

"well you did! And I want you out! Out!" Spike yelled pointing at the door not seeing Emma and Ellie.

They looked at each other confused to what was happening, but Spike saw them and yelled.

"Go back downstairs you two, just go!" she said as unshed tears lingered in her eyes.

"What was that about?" Ellie muttered looking at Emma.

"No idea." Emma whispered making a mental note to ask her mother later.

* * *

6 o'clock came and Emma picked up the phone with dread in her heart.

Call Manny.

Ech.

"Hey Manny!" Emma said with false cheer.

"Yeah. Right. I'm sorry, I can't something came up. Yeah. Oh. Ok. See you." Emma said hanging up and looking at Ellie who was reapplying make-up.

"Manny will be at the Ravine." she said in a hollow voice and wincing.

"Why?"

"Craig is apparently going."

"I repeat why? It's not his...thing."

"Spinner got him into it."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, it's his first Ravine bash."

"Should be interesting." Ellie muttered throwing Emma a short black skirt.

"Ready?" Emma asked as she put her clothes on and did her hair all under 15 minutes.

"As I'll ever be." Ellie muttered.

"So tonight, no drinking, no Craig." Emma said taking her friends hand and walking to the car. "No pining and try and have fun."

Ellie nodded letting go of the blondes hand and getting in back where Sean was smiling at her. Ellie smiled back hesitantly and looked away as Jay and Emma made out until Sean kicked his seat.

"So...tonight should be fun." Jay said as he started the car and drove to the Ravine.

"Why do you say that?" Ellie asked wringing her hands.

"Every Ravine bash is interesting. One big thing usually happens. The last one some girl who goes to our school walked in on her boyfriend and his best friend sc—"

"Jay! Please watch where we are going! You almost hit that car!" Emma said glaring at him then shaking her head.

Ellie heard her mutter 'god, what an idiot' under her breath.

Smirking Ellie got out of the car as they parked. Walking a few blocks to get to the Ravine they listened as Emma prattled on about some homework she had been working on.

Arriving at the Ravine they walked around looking for some drinks as more and more people showed up.

"They always have a huge bash when everyone comes back to school." Jay said grabbing some beers from a nearby picnic table.

Emma looked at the alcoholic liquid but shook her head.

"Not even one?" Jay asked waving it beneath her nose.

She shook her head and slipped a hand through her hair, "I-I'm above that." she said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Jay asked taking a sip and watching her turn her nose up.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to know or anything but, see, I just...I'm not getting drunk anymore! I do stupid stuff when I get drunk!" Emma shrieked dropping her intellectual act and resorting to whining.

Jay laughed and nodded taking another sip. "Like saying 'I love you.'" he said after he gulped the drink down.

Emma was glad it was dark because she was blushing bright red, "something like that..." Emma muttered turning away from him and looking at Ellie who was being harassed by some blonde haired guy with baggy clothes and two cups in his hands.

"Please leave me alone." Ellie said glaring at the guy who kept rubbing up against her. "My boyfriend will be here any moment!" she added looking towards Emma who started to look for Sean.

Finally after a few minutes more of the icky blonde guy; Emma found Sean talking to a girl who looked a lot like...Manny.

Crap.

Emma pointed to where Sean was and she heard her friends breath hitch.

"You still not want a drink?" the guy asked smirking at her.

Ellie glared then finally lost it, "no! I don't need an effing drink! So go away!" she yelled stomping off to sulk on a picnic bench.

Emma looked at Jay who shrugged but knew to let Emma go comfort Ellie.

"El." Emma said quietly sitting next to the sulking girl.

"I'm—I'm fine, no need to worry about me!" Ellie said in a very unconvincing tone.

Emma sighed and lifted a hand to rub Ellie's back. "I'm sure there's nothing going on. Beside's he totally wants you back, although I'm not sure about you wanting him back." Emma watched her friend pause thinking it over.

"I want him back."

"Then go get him." Emma said smiling as Ellie pushed herself off the table.

"I will." Ellie said heading in the general vicinity of where Sean and Manny had been.

Emma found Jay easily and they set off to find something to entertain themselves, finally they found a group of people chugging a keg of beer. Emma though was waiting to hear what happened between Manny and Ellie.

After about 15 minutes past Ellie came back over to them, "where's Sean?" Ellie asked Jay who shrugged and pulled Emma closer.

"I dunno. He was talking with skankoid Manny last time I saw him."

"Where do you _think_ he is?" Ellie asked but immediately regretted it seeing the look upon Jay's face. The look was a mix of guilt, knowing, and trying to keep a blank face.

"I-I dunno." Jay said tightening his grip around Emma's waist.

Emma looked at him confused then towards Ellie where a dawning look had appeared.

"Ohhh! That—That—That bi—"

"I'm sure it's nothing, Ellie. I mean, this is Cameron we're talking about. He has brains! He isn't stupid! No one in their right mind would—Manning what do you want?"

"I was wondering if either of you have seen Manny." Craig said glancing at Emma, Jay, and Ellie who glared at him.

"No. What an odd coincidence though, we're looking for Sean." Ellie said with fake confusion in her voice.

Craig looked at her funny but Ellie ignored him.

"Manny Santos is_ so_ gonna regret the day she messed with me!" and with that Ellie swept off leaving 3 bewildered people behind.

(A/n: I'll try and get the next update up sooner then before! thanks for the people still R&Ring.


	12. Maybe It's Just Not Meant To Be

**A/n:** second to last chapter! ooo sadness! Thank you for everyone who kept with this story! and kept reviewing! you guys are amazing and I sorry these last two chapters aren't up to standards!

**Chapter 12 _Maybe It's Just Not Meant To Be_**

Emma was pretty sure that Ellie was pretty sure she was done with Sean.

No if's but's or and's.

Ellie had come back some time later looking torn up and depressed and when Emma asked what was the matter Ellie glared and yelled at Jay to take them home. Emma was afraid to ask anymore questions so she didn't and just thought Ellie would open up when she was ready.

Now it had been several days and Ellie had still not said anything . In fact Ellie didn't _say anything_ in general. Emma would ask her a question and she'd nod or shake her head.

It was starting to scare Emma in truth.

She was even debating wether to call Sean or not. But finally that weekend Ellie said her first word. 'No.'

Emma had asked her for the fifth consecutive day in a row if she was 'ok' and she had said no. But when Emma asked what was the matter Ellie clammed up again and went into the kitchen to get some chocolate.

Marvelous.

* * *

After much persuasion Emma got Ellie to go to the Dot with her. They sat there Emma making forced conversation and people looking over towards them wondering what was the matter with the pretty redhead.

Spinner had come over to them and asked what was up. Ellie had just stared at him looking dazed.

Finally Emma asked straight out what was the matter during a chocolate milkshake.

"Ellie. Tell me what the hell is the matter right now or else I swear to God I'm gonna—"

"I found Sean and Manny together in the van." Ellie said her voice dead.

"What?" Emma said loudly at a loss for words.

"I saw them together. Apparently, they're together now."

"What about Craig?" Emma asked her eyes as big as saucers.

"I took care of that." and Ellie for the first time since the party, smiled.

Emma eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I got him to stand outside the van with me, waiting for our turn. He was just as pissed as I was."

"How could Sean do that though?"

"Sean said and I quote "El, I like you, but you don't like me, it's not meant to be.' then I punched Manny then Sean and through Craig into the van."

"You had...you know with...Craig?"

"No."

"Then...?"

"I just wanted to make them jealous. And it worked. Except now I feel horrible and I'm alone and Sean's with that slut and you have Jay and...I'm just...alone!" Ellie cried whipping the tears away before they could spill.

"While you've been at school I've...Em, I think I'm gonna...please don't be mad...I'm moving out."

"What? Why?"

Emma felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Her best friend was moving out.

"Well, I want to get out an explore the world, I'll be back before your graduate. I'll be here for your graduation, hun. But...I'm sorry. I just can't be here anymore. It's so dramatic and complicated and I'm stuck in the same bubble."

"Same bubble?"

All Emma could think about was the fact her word was shattered into a million pieces because of Ellie.

Ellie was leaving.

Emma had no one without Ellie.

True, she had Jay. But Jay was a poor substitute from Ellie. Ellie listened to her, Jay just...Jay listened to her but never gave the best advice. He always wanted to party too. She loved Jay true, but Ellie was leaving. Ellie her best friend was leaving to get out of a bubble.

All because of stupid Manny and stupid Sean!

Pathetic!

"Can we talk about this at home?" Emma said quietly suddenly aware of their large audience.

"You'll have Alex and Jay."

"So? You're my best friend...I'll miss you!" Emma said throwing money on the table and storming out of the restaurant.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you, Em, I just need to get out and explore the world."

"We were gonna do that once I left high school!" Emma wailed.

"Well, maybe I want some alone time. We'll still go out and explore the world!" Ellie said watching her best friend crumble.

"You just want to be alone first. It's the eating disorder isn't it? No wait! Jay, it's Jay! It's my love life! Or me being friends with Manny or my parents! It's my parents and their broken marriage!" Emma said sliding to the ground.

"It's none of those things! I'll miss everything I just need to be alone. After this whole Sean thing and...everything else that has happened lately. I need space, Em. I swear I'll be back before your graduation."

Emma looked into Ellie's earnest face then turned away abruptly.

"Do you promise?" Emma whispered.

"I promise." Ellie said smiling.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Emma spoke.

"When are you leaving?"

"In a week."

And Emma's stomach plummeted lower. She had only a week left.

"But do you really have to leave? Why can't you just ignore Sean and stay! Or better yet break them up! Get awesome revenge!"

Ellie shook her head at Emma's silly fantasies.

"No. I need this."

"Are you sure?"

But Emma already knew the answer. She had one week left before her life was thrown into disorder again. Ellie was her rock her savor.

True, Jay was too, but Jay was sometimes the reason for having to be saved. Maybe Emma just wasn't meant to be happy. Maybe Sean and Ellie were never suppose to get back together. Maybe everything that happened this year just wasn't meant to be.

Even her and Jay.


	13. Leaving On a Bus

**A/n:** This chapter, the last chapter, is SUPER DUPER short! but it's a wrap up! So again thank you! and I'll miss this story Superbad (if u havent seen the movie, see it) and thankx again for the reviews and everything!

**Chapter 13 Leaving On a Bus**

Ellie was riding a bus out of town and south to the US. Emma got Jay to drive them to the Bus Stop to say goodbye. There were many tears and groans from Jay. Emma wouldn't let her best friend go.

Jay actually had to pry her fingers from Ellie.

Ellie swore she'd be back by her graduation. But some where in Emma's heart she knew better. She knew Ellie would find something amazing out there and forget all about Emma. Ellie was leaving her just like everyone else.

It's what people did.

They left.

Ellie headed onto the bus her pale face streaked with tears and took a seat by the window so they could wave to her when she went away. Slowly after Ellie boarded the bus it took off and drove out of sight.

It was like the end of a movie.

The end of a chapter.

Who would Emma go to now?

No one. She had no one. She was all alone.

Again.

"Babe, it's not that bad. You have me and Alex."

"It's not the same." Emma sobbed curling her frail body into Jay's.

"she was my best friend Jay! That's like—"

"Sean leaving. Something he did!" Jay said bitterly glaring at her.

"We'll get through this, I swear."

"What if she doesn't come back." Emma whispered against his chest.

"She'll come back." Jay said quietly resting his chin on her head.

"Do you swear?" Emma said quietly.

"I swear."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"I love you." Jay whispered in her hair.

Emma smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you too. You know exactly how to cheer me up." she added kissing him softly on the lips.

"Come on lets go home, I have whip cream and chocolate sauce." Emma said nibbling on his ear.

"And you don't have a roommate to watch us." Jay said smirking.

Emma glared at him, "do you not want sex? Is that why you brought Ellie up? What the hell's your problem!" Emma shouted just as a blue car drove up.

"Did I miss it, am I too late?" Sean yelled jumping out of the car.

"Too late?" Emma asked confused looking at Jay who shrugged.

"Ellie. She left. She's leaving today."

"Yeah, like 5 minutes ago." Emma said glaring at him.

"And that the hell! You're dating Manny!"

"What? No."

"Then why—"

"I dunno. Ellie caught us at a bad time. We aren't dating. But—"

"Then why were you with Ellie."

"Em, you don't have to date someone to bang them." Jay said smirking. "You should know."

"Shut up."

"Manny and I. It was a one time thing. Then I guess Ellie assumed. I wanted to say goodbye to her at least."

"You're too late." Emma said simply getting into the car and waiting for Jay.

Slowly Jay got in and started the car.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Jay said quietly.

"Let's go back to my place, please. I want whip cream." Emma said crossing her arms.

Jay shrugged cast a last look at a distressed Sean then started the car and the couple drove off together ready for whip cream and chocolate sauce.

_The End_


End file.
